A reason for living
by Maleficent Angel
Summary: That evil die and good endure. Yin and Yan all evil has some good in it, all good has some evil. What if Maleficent had lived? Guest appearances by most of the Sleeping Beauty cast. COMPLETE Bits have been rewritten.
1. Survival

**All characters from the original film remain the property of Disney. I have never owned them, never will own them and hopefully will never meet them... If anyone from said corporation would like this fanfic taken down, they need only ask, and it shall be done.**

* * *

There was a reason. She was sure of it. A reason she hadn't been killed that night. A reason that she'd been spared, despite every cell in her body screaming she should have died; despite the fact she still awoke at night with the stinging pain of his sword ripping through her flesh. 

"Sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure..."

The sword had flown from Prince Phillip's hand and Maleficent, realising too late that her ill-timed cackle was a mistake too far, had tried to dodge the sword. She was far too slow, and could only shriek as the searing heat of the blade thrust through her. Screaming, she snapped at Phillip as she fell, hoping at least to take him with her. She landed hard, the cold ground meeting the quickly disappearing dragon scales with a fatalistic finality. The shape-changing completed; she was back to her more-or-less human form and glanced down at the sword protruding from her chest, crimson blood encircling the wound. Maleficent closed her eyes and expected at any second that the agony would end, she would be free... A strange peace passed fleetingly through her mind as she accepted her fate. But the relief was short-lived – she hadn't yet died and a fresh wave of pain engulfed her body, causing her to cry out.

She hadn't expected this. Maleficent had watched enough people die to know that this form of death should be quick, it should be easy. She hadn't expected to feel every part of her body writhe in agony as the sword worked its magic – "that evil die, and good endure." The pain seemed to last hours. _Is this Hell_? _As I was evil, perhaps I shall never actually experience death and I will simply continue to exist in the midst of this ageless agony for all eternity?_ In terrible slow-motion, Maleficent watched as Phillip walked his horse to the cliff-edge to check on whether or not she had died. A furious desperation gripped her – perhaps if she cried out, he would come and finish the job and end this? From the way his eyes scanned the ground, he clearly had not seen her as yet; whirls of smoke still spiralled above her, shielding her partly from view. Maleficent groaned and was about to cry out when the pain drained from her. _At last..._ Warmth surrounded the area where the sword had pierced, just under her rib cage. Half-smiling, she tried to move a hand to touch the wound, but found she couldn't move. The warmth spread and became more intense. It was then she realised what was going to happen and her eyes widened in horrified anticipation.

The flames quickly flared up. There was no time to scream. Through blackened eyes she saw Phillip and his horse, and the three good fairies, regarding the scene, a look of grim satisfaction on each of their faces as the flames died down once more. She wondered idly if they were happy now, if it felt good to cause her death. She lifted a hand experimentally and froze as it reached her face – she was translucent, the image of the four beings who had brought about her death clearly visible through the outline of her hand. Maleficent brought her other hand to meet the first, and clasped her hands together. _I still feel solid._ Panic gripped her – she couldn't move from the ground and yet she didn't seem to be entirely _real _any longer. She looked back up to the cliff-top, but her adversaries had already left. Through swift rasping breaths, she tried to draw enough air to scream, needing to relieve some of the panic that still threatened to engulf the last of her senses.

_Am I dead, or just dying? And why am I still awake? Why has it got dark so quickly, and why can't I move?_ She watched the moon rise and set; saw dawn break in the east. A rat crawled up to her, obviously out to check if she was something recently dead and edible. Maleficent's stomach clenched – even villains flinch at the thought of being eaten alive. The rat, however, evidently decided this was one meal that was certainly not worth its trouble, and passed on by. She became acutely aware of the undergrowth; noticed for the first time the scorched earth around her body. Apart from the rat, no animals had dared come near her and even beetles seemed to change their courses to avoid the area in which she lay. Her rat reappeared, a small insect in its front paws. It seemed to be thinking as it ate, eyeing her with intense rodent interest. For a while, Maleficent watched the rat eat, a smile playing on her lips as she let the concerns over her plight momentarily pass away. The rat finished and scampered away, clearly bored. _Come back!_ Fighting back ridiculous tears, Maleficent blinked, swallowed, and turned her attention back to studying the sky.

Aurora would be married by now, the kingdoms united. At some point, King Stefan would decide to raid the Forbidden Mountains and put an end to the goblin presence there. The goblins would not put up any resistance. They weren't capable of it. Without an organised mind behind their antics, they were nothing more than wild animals, tearing apart their enemies, prey and each other with equal relish. Maleficent remembered when she'd been thrown out of court and sent to the mountains to 'keep an eye on that rabble.' It was supposedly a temporary punishment from King Stefan II, but then Charlemagne his son had neglected to call her back. Nay, not neglected, _been advised not to_ by those interfering old fools. By the time Stefan III, the current king, had taken the throne she was considered a permanent outcast. Not that she cared right now. Much. Bitter tears threatened and, feeling that she was unlikely to be seen in any case, Maleficent allowed them to fall. She remembered being part of a court that respected her, remembered lounging in the gardens, laughing with the queens of old – had she really ever laughed? Her heart didn't seem able to remember how. Distant memories, long since forgotten, fought for attention. Weddings, christenings, feasts, balls, wars and truces – she'd advised, supervised and used her magic at them all. But that was a different lifetime, so long ago... Generations of Stefan's family had used her expertise – much of which had been gained through a fairy's natural longevity – and the kingdom had grown stronger as a result. She'd even shared her meals with the 'three good fairies' when they'd transferred from Wallachia, Hubert's kingdom. They'd worked together, then argued together. And the arguments had become worse and worse until one day she'd been asked to leave...

Nausea crept over her and she clasped at her stomach, forgetting the sword for a moment. The sharp blade sliced into her hand, drawing blood and a feeble whimper. She lifted her hand again and regarded the thin stream of scarlet, which blended so neatly with the remnants of her nail polish. She started, the pain forgotten for a moment. _I can see myself._ Sure enough, her body had solidified, the translucent effect gone for at least the moment. Maleficent tentatively reached upwards and grasped the blackened sword's blade. She raised up her left hand to meet her right and, risking slashing her arms, she pushed upwards quickly. The sword raised and loosened; another push, and the sword was free from her chest. She managed to toss it aside, and lay back. She could breathe now and movement was at least possible. Leaning to her left, she curled into a ball and hugged her knees - she was so cold. Shuddering, realising with a strange sense of outrage that her clothes had long since gone, Maleficent slipped into unconsciousness.

Cold, stinging rain awakened Maleficent. She didn't know how long she had been curled up there, but knew she had to get help. She pulled herself into a sitting position and gently rubbed at her arms to bring some feeling back, almost instantly regretting it as her skin was burned raw. She turned her arms over and over, scarcely able to believe what she was seeing. A quick inspection of her legs revealed the same – there was virtually no part of her body that had not blistered or burned a sickening yellow, with only a few areas a more acceptable red that indicated a less severe burn. Some patches, near the chest wound, had turned black with scorching and at present she didn't want to think what her face might look like. A gentle stroke of her head revealed the worst – her hair, long hidden under the obscenely large and dramatic headdress, was gone – only cracked and blistered skin met her questing fingertips as they snaked their way across her skull.

Her muscles were barely responding, but Maleficent knew she had to get out of the enclosed valley and make her way back to an inhabited area if she was going to stand any chance of finding or receiving help for her burns. A thick briar patch surrounded her, with the only way out of the valley appearing to be the steep but stepped cliff in front of her. Crawling at first, and later pulling herself to her feet, she made it to the base and started the slow and painful ascent of the cliff-face. Each movement caused agony – the hard granite acting as an abrasive on already tender skin. Several times, she collapsed forward and wept in frustration into her broken hands, barely able to believe she had come to this. Finally, with what felt like the last of her energy, she pulled herself up and over the cliff edge and forward a few paces before resting face-down in the dirt. She breathed in the earthy scent of the road and forced her head to turn to her left, where she saw Stefan's castle. It was so close – if she were still an ally she could request help there now. To her right, about ten miles away, were the Forbidden Mountains. She didn't even turn to face them – there was no help or anything else there for her now. Maleficent lay there for a while, fighting her inevitable fate – she was going to have to surrender to Stefan and hope he would keep her alive long enough to heal and, potentially, escape. What would follow would be a life of exile and probably exceedingly harsh cruelty, given she was more or less guaranteed a cold reception wherever she was headed, but at least she would be _alive._

Acutely aware of her nakedness and bedraggled state, she hesitated. She knew her greeting at Stefan's palace would be less than cordial and that, were she in Stefan's position, she would have her shot on sight. Maleficent ran a hand over her gaping chest wound, fiddling absent-mindedly with clotted blood as she tried to make up her mind on how best to approach the castle. Knowing she'd never be able to walk, she crawled a few paces forward towards the castle and looked up at it – against all odds, it seemed slightly further away. Determining to avoid looking at the castle for at least the next half-an-hour, Maleficent put her head down, focused on the dirt-track ahead, and crawled onwards.

**Quick author's note: I decided that some of this story was rushed and I am slowly updating the chapters (checking spelling, rewriting sections, etc.). The general plot won't change, but the layout will, as will some scenes that appear awkward on re-reading. Let me know if it was worth it!**


	2. Journey to the castle

The two guards leaned idly against the castle gatehouse, still weary from the wedding celebrations. They watched the road, aware that any traffic would be unlikely to pose a threat given that peace had surrounded the sleepy kingdom for hundreds of years now, previous kings' wars taking place in far off lands where they could not threaten the tranquillity of the rich and fertile plains. In the distance, they watched the storms subside over the mountains, knowing that somewhere Stefan's light cavalry and foot soldiers were winding their way on to Maleficent's castle, ready to tear it apart stone by stone, and kill anyone or anything that remained within its accursed walls.

A captain swung out of the gates on his white charger. Claude Chevalier, one of the oldest of the captains in Stefan's army, had been left behind to guard the palace from any attack with some of the older and more belligerent foot soldiers. This had greatly displeased him, especially when he was told he would be riding as guard to Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, who would be 'riding out' in a carriage that morning to display themselves in all their new splendour to their adoring subjects. Claude despised 'babysitting duties' and even though he wished the young couple well, could not see why the young prince could not protect the princess himself – just yesterday he'd ridden into the woods alone in the morning, defeated Maleficent in the evening and still managed to return to the castle in time for the wedding to occur! Sighing, he reined in his horse, aware that logically the newly-weds should not be out alone and that an outrider was an essential part of the traditional entourage. The two gate guards straightened to an almost salute.

"Mornin' gentlemen," said Claude, ripping a perfect salute and staring down the slovenly pair.

"Captain!" both soldiers straightened a little further and looked a little more respectful as a result.

"Their majesties will be riding out in a few moments. Best to keep yourselves alert."

"Ay sir."

"And don't be trying any of that lazy saluting on the prince, Hawkins – it's my reputation on the line as well if royalty is offended by slovenliness today."

"Yes sir." Satisfied that his troops would pass inspection, Claude rode back into the castle, and took his position beside the royal carriage.

Princess Aurora arrived on the arm of her new husband, who gallantly lifted her with the utmost ease into the carriage. As the prince took his seat in the plush coach, a groom took the reins and Claude closed the door, taking the opportunity to admire the young princess. She was indeed very beautiful, something he had not had time to fully appreciate the previous night. She was clothed in the most exquisite of embroidered dresses, the flame coloured taffeta hugging her figure and giving the impression of supreme power. Despite the impressive appearance of the dress, Claude felt it did nothing to highlight the gentle beauty of Aurora's face – she looked, in all honesty at this short distance, like she was exceedingly uncomfortable in the rich trappings and would have been far more comfortable in the light pink (or was it blue?) dress from the night before. Perhaps due to her youth, she looked for all the world like she'd been caught dressing up in her mother's clothes. Prince Phillip, far more used to courtly dress, was used to the regalia and paraphernalia of office however and didn't seem hampered by the heavier-than-practicable sword or cloak. With a courtly nod to the Prince, who he had tutored in sword-fighting years before and with whom he shared a mentor-student relationship, Claude trotted his horse behind the carriage and the party set off through the gates and out onto the road ahead.

Maleficent was convinced she was getting no closer to the castle, and knew she'd started to bleed again. Pain engulfed her senses until the only thing she was sure of was her own insistent voice in her head, commanding that she move her hand forward, then her knee, then her hand, keep crawling, can't be much further... In the gutter now, she welcomed the brush of the cold grass against her legs, feeling that there was still some relief she could take from the world around her, even though it was nothing more than a fleeting moment of coolness against burned flesh. She dared not try any magic – she barely had the physical strength left to move, let alone command a force only a few lucky individuals had the opportunity to harness and use as their own for the briefest of moments – if she lost control, it would kill her instantly. Mud, ash and grass forced themselves against her knees and hands, thin wisps of plants entering her wounds and irritating them. Her arm gave way and she toppled forward into a patch of dock leaves, thanking her lucky stars that she'd missed the nearby nettles as she rolled onto her back. A blackberry bush laden with fruit looked invitingly close and she reached up a hand to pluck some berries, ignoring the occasional scratch from the thorns. The bittersweet fruits tasted sharp in a mouth that had been burned with soot, but the tiny amount of juice they released was enough to make her throat feel capable of speech and the fruit sugars awakened her senses just a little. A thin smile on berry-stained lips greeted the sun as it reached its zenith and Maleficent sighed contentedly, willing sleep to take her. Before her wish could be granted however, a faint rattling noise disturbed the silence and snapped her attention back to the road ahead. Instinctively, she turned onto her front and cowered in the long grass as she watched a carriage draw closer. There was an outrider – obviously the carriage held royalty. Perhaps even Stefan. She glanced down her body – she was a mess and perhaps she shouldn't leap out on the carriage just yet.

Caution was overruled by a sharp pain in her side. Slowly, conscious that excess movement could result in further damage to her already broken body, Maleficent pulled herself up onto the road and crawled slowly towards the oncoming carriage.

Chevalier saw Maleficent at a distance and shouted a warning to the groom to slow down. The captain spurred his horse ahead of the carriage, sword drawn, ready for any attack. He reassessed his reaction when he drew level with Maleficent. A woman – probably – was clearly very badly burned and showed evidence of bleeding profusely from a gaping wound in her side, her unsteady crawl up the road evident of a long struggle to get help. Hesitating, the captain shouted back "It's a woman sire – she's injured." Sheathing his sword, Chevalier leapt down off his horse and removed his cloak to wrap around Maleficent's shoulders. As the cloak made contact, she shivered involuntarily.

"Please don't – it hurts," rasped Maleficent, the wool scratching at her skin as she wondered at the feebleness displayed in her voice.

"I'm sorry – I think the groom has a linen cloak – I'll fetch that." He left the cloak around her shoulders and Maleficent realised for the first time that it shielded her from the sun – something which she hadn't realised had been adding to her discomfort. She risked a glance at the carriage. The soldier had convinced the groom to give up his cloak and now the two of them were approaching her cautiously. With surprising gentleness, the woollen cloak was removed and the promised linen replacement laid across her bare back. She curled up, kneeling, inside the cloak, her modesty at least shielded from further harm.

"Who is it?" asked Prince Phillip. He leapt out of the carriage, followed closely by Aurora. Maleficent cringed at the sight – if she was to be offered help, it would be unlikely to come from this pair.

"I'm not sure sire," replied the groom, "though she's burned so badly it seems doubtful we'd recognise her in any case." Phillip walked over to Maleficent and looked down at her briefly, his shock at the state of this unknown woman written for the world to see on his face – what could have happened to her? "Do you have a name peasant?"

"Yes sire," rasped Maleficent, raising her head to meet his gaze and opening her eyes. "I believe you know it well." Disbelief and recognition crossed Phillip's face.

"No... Aurora – get back in the carriage!"

"Who is it?"

"Maleficent," whispered Phillip in horrified acceptance of this turn of events. "But I saw you die..."

"Who did you say – oh my..." Aurora looked down into the pitiless yellow depths of Maleficent's eyes. "I remember you..."

"I know," Maleficent replied quietly, scarcely daring to hope for mercy, but knowing the young princess would be the easiest in the party to manipulate. "Help me." At this, Phillip drew his sword. Chevalier turned to the Prince.

"Sire?"

"It's Maleficent," stated Phillip simply. He wasn't convinced that he could trust his eyes – he remembered the fear as he'd faced the dragon; the agonising shriek as Maleficent had fallen. If there was any possibility she could have survived that fall, the sword's magic should have secured her fate by itself. Was he now to believe that there was no power in the fairies' curse on the sword? Should Maleficent be alive – was she alive?

"What should we do sire?"

"She's dead – everyone expects her to be dead. I killed her myself..." muttered Phillip, backing away to protect Aurora, "get back into the carriage – we must warn my father and King Stefan that she survived. Groom! Take us home! Deal with that creature captain!" Phillip tried to drag Aurora away, but she hesitated.

"No. She asked us for help." Aurora still seemed to be mesmerised by Maleficent, who for her part was beginning to panic. Chevalier had drawn his sword and although it was now hanging loosely at his side, within seconds she could find herself dead if the whim took him to follow Phillip's orders. Maleficent tore her gaze away from Aurora and turned her head to Phillip.

"Please!" she insisted. Phillip recoiled from her and went back to trying to persuade Aurora to move.

"Phillip, we have to," started Aurora. "She's defeated – you won – she's no threat now."

"But when she recovers – what then?" asked Phillip. "No – she has to die. In the carriage, Aurora, lest you have to watch her execution." Aurora shot a look back at Maleficent, her eyes betraying some kind of regret that was never voiced. The young princess darted back into the carriage as Chevalier and Prince Phillip took positions either side of Maleficent. "Any last words?" asked Phillip menacingly.

"Tell King Stefan and Queen Charlotte I'm sorry for cursing Aurora." The words slipped out unprompted and it was difficult to tell whether Maleficent or Phillip was more surprised to hear them. Her ridiculous assumption that the young couple might have spared her life echoed in her mind; her heart was now hollow and devoid of all hope. She looked up at Chevalier.

"Quickly captain, you have your orders," said Maleficent, leaning forward on her knees and preparing herself for execution. The captain reached down and pulled her head up and backwards. Maleficent winced at the pain, but then immediately froze as he moved the tip of his sword to her collarbone, directly above her heart. She'd seen this method of execution before – it was quick, the victim dying seconds after the sword struck. "Thank you," she whispered. The captain tensed and was about to move his arm down when something made him hesitate.

"I cannot."

"Captain..." warned the prince.

"Not like this." Chevalier shook his head and looked across at Prince Phillip. "I'm sorry sire."

"Then I shall – and woe betide you when we return to the castle!" Phillip made to strike with his sword, but just like Chevalier, could not bring himself to complete the task. "She asked for help," he whispered, lowering his arm.

"I know," answered the captain.

"But she would never show us mercy – why not just rid ourselves of her?"

"Because we're not like her." Chevalier rested a hand on Phillip's arm, his former student looking to him for confirmation that this was the correct course of action. "Even when we suspect it may be a mistake, we have to show mercy, to do the right thing – otherwise, what is the point?"

"Quite right," mumbled Phillip. "Can you carry her on your horse? She can be our prisoner until King Stefan decides what to do with her."

"I can try sire." Phillip returned to the coach, swiftly followed by the groom and with little difficulty the conveyance was turned and headed back up the road towards the castle at some speed in order to prepare the guards for Maleficent's arrival. This left Chevalier with the unenviable task of attempting to lift Maleficent onto the horse's back by himself – something made all the more difficult by her sheer lack of strength. After some minutes struggling, he settled for leaning Maleficent against the horse and mounting as she held desperately to the reins and tried to remain standing. Due to her height, she was awkward to pull onto the horse in front of him but eventually the two were seated and Chevalier pulled the groom's cloak around her protectively.

"Can you sit in front of me and try not to fall off the horse as it heads back to the palace?"

"Possibly," replied Maleficent, pathetically trying to pull the cloak closed and feeling little relief at this uncomfortable rescue. "Thank you, captain."

"Excellency?"

"For sparing my life."

"The Prince spared your life. I simply – reminded – him it was the right thing to do. I should warn you that I will not do so again if the King later decides you are to be executed."

"I shall not pretend it was an act of kindness then," replied Maleficent, hating herself for a moment of weakness.

"Only to the Princess, excellency." Chevalier urged the horse into a slow trot and held Maleficent firmly onto the horse, causing some discomfort but at least ensuring she kept her seat for the rest of the journey. Neither spoke as they approached the castle, but as the gates loomed above them he felt Maleficent tense in his arms and looked down.

"This was not a good idea," muttered Maleficent, looking around for a quick means of escape, despite the fact they were now in the courtyard. "Please let me down!"

"No – you're now officially a prisoner – albeit one in need of medical aid."

"Please – he'll kill me!"

"Most likely, yes. You did curse the princess."

"I should never have come back," she added nonsensically, her breath catching in her throat. Without warning, she pushed away from Chevalier and landed heavily on the cobblestones below. Before she could attempt to run however, a course of pain through her body brought her to her knees. "Stupid, stupid," she muttered. A group of guards had been waiting at the gate for her to arrive, specially arranged by Prince Phillip, and she watched now as the circle closed around her. On the castle steps, hurrying down to meet their children, were the royals themselves – King Hubert, and King Stefan and Queen Charlotte. Maleficent looked back at the encirclement around her and collapsed, sheer exhaustion draining the last of the fight from her. "So be it," she whispered, as she finally passed out of consciousness.


	3. A cold reception

Claude saw King Stefan, King Hubert and Queen Charlotte at the steps of the main castle, descending to meet him with fixed expressions of hate. _I hope they understand why I disobeyed_, thought Claude, dismounting his steed and handing the reins to a waiting lieutenant. As was usual for a captain reporting back after a mission, he kneeled on one knee before the monarchs, trying to block out the loud, questioning voices of his officers around him. King Hubert descended the steps to speak with him, a comforting hand laid gently on the captain's shoulder.

"My thanks to you captain for acting out of honour this afternoon. My son is very grateful to you."

"Thank you, sire," replied Claude, a little unsettled. Unsure of what to do next, Claude remained kneeling before the assembly, which now consisted of most of the palace guards and a few nobles who had remained after the wedding as guests. He broke with protocol and looked up at King Stefan. As if this was the cue he was waiting for, Stefan turned to the captain.

"Please explain what happened today."

"We came across a woman – Maleficent – who had been injured. Prince Phillip's first reaction was to kill her, and I persuaded him to bring her back here as prisoner."

"Where did you find her?"

"Near Shepherd's Brook."

"Not far from here. Thank you captain. You are dismissed." Claude rose, nodded in salute to the king and marched to the side of the courtyard out of the way. He turned and looked back on the scene at the bottom of the steps. Two guards were still holding Maleficent to the floor, despite her being unconscious. Claude watched as Stefan carefully bent over Maleficent, reaching a hand out tentatively to shake her shoulder.

"Maleficent – who'd have thought?" whispered Claude under his breath, then headed off to the barracks – having, after all, been dismissed from the proceedings.

"Maleficent? Are you awake?" said Stefan loudly, shaking her shoulder again. When he got no response the king turned and beckoned Hubert and Charlotte to him. He dismissed the two guards - it was clear that Maleficent was no immediate threat. The three crouched next to her and lowered their voices that none may overhear their discussion.

"She lived? Impossible!" blustered Hubert.

"I know. But look at the state on her!" added Charlotte, trying not to feel sympathy for the broken creature in front of her.

"She cursed your daughter."

"She imprisoned and tried to kill your son."

"She deserves to die," growled Stefan. "But now honour prevents us from killing her in her sleep. Let her awaken – let her be sent for healing – even if the outcome is the same, at least I will have had time to think it over."

Queen Charlotte stood and called over four servants who, after the briefest of instructions, picked up Maleficent and carried her up the stairs and into the castle. While care was taken, Charlotte found herself admonishing the servants for causing bruises to her adversary's arms and legs as they carried her – though, of course, the queen understood that the bruises themselves were caused mainly by the delicate nature of the remaining flesh and would be nothing compared to the burn damage.

Once inside the main keep, the royal physician fussed over Maleficent, stemming the now slow blood-flow from the wound on her chest. As he worked, his assistants cleaned up Maleficent's burns as best they could, taking care not to rip her flesh as they slowly removed the ash and mud from her raw flesh. While they worked quickly, they were meticulous in their attentions to her injuries – even taking time to sew a gash across her nose with the tiniest of stitches that no scar be left should she recover. Linen bandages soaked in honey to aid healing were applied to her ravaged limbs and torso, the physician not daring to add lavender oil in case it irritated the skin further. After two hours, the physician and his assistants left having done all they could, stating that her recovery was now up to Maleficent herself. Throughout all this, Queen Charlotte remained on watch, her faithful bodyguards at her side. She would later be unable to explain why she felt the need to remain at Maleficent's side, only able to admit she had felt compelled to do so.

What was compelling Charlotte to stay, though she was unable to recognise the reason herself, was a deep need within the queen to understand why the fairy had cursed her family so. She was fully aware that Maleficent had once been an ally of her country, had been and always would remain a part of her own family's history. Maleficent unnerved her - she was not sure how old the woman was, what she'd seen, had not met her other than at a brief exchange just after she and Stefan were married - and then, the discussion had hardly been pleasant as the orchestrated meeting had been purely to avoid Maleficent's presence at the actual wedding. Both sides had known it and Maleficent's barely suppressed sneer as she was asked to swear fealty to her new queen still burned in Charlotte's memory. Far worse had been Maleficent's appearance at Aurora's christening, a moment when Charlotte had finally understood what could drive a mother to want to kill. With a wave, Charlotte dismissed her bodyguards. As they closed the door, she walked over and sat next to the bed. Furious at the nerve of her enemy in coming to her for aid, angry tears fell down Charlotte's face.

"How dare you live? How could you curse my daughter - answer me!" Futile though the attempt was, Charlotte was determined to have an answer as soon as possible. Patiently, Charlotte sat back, barely moving, waiting.

Deep in her unconscious state, Maleficent dreamed. She watched the rat run circles around her prone body in the valley, before it turned into a monstrous dragon and launched screaming at her, drenching her in flame. She was unable to move, her heart pounding as the dragon tore at her with a claw, ripping her flesh and spilling her blood. Then came a furious roar as the dragon descended on her, mouth open and ready to snap... A sword, gleaming white, tore through the image of the dragon, evaporating it before her eyes. This left her alone, in a silent, black world of nothingness. A bright light swooped down before her and danced merrily off to one side – far too fast for her flailing hands to catch it. _Don't leave me! _The light disregarded her completely, blinking out of existence as swiftly as it had been created. Dawn broke over the landscape where she was suddenly standing, armour bloodied, staff broken – she'd been here before. This was her first battlefield, her first fight. The first time she'd killed. _I remember..._ She looked around at the carnage around her. _There were never this many bodies..._ Alone with the dead, Maleficent circled around. _Is there anyone there? I'm alone! _She tried to avoid the blood-red sky, the oppressive woods, the bodies at her feet. Even with her eyes closed, the stench of death was overwhelming until a kind hand tapped at her arm. She opened her eyes – rather than a hand, she saw a raven perched on her shoulder. _Diablo – dearest Diablo – I thought you were dead._ She raised a hand to stroke her pet, but the raven cawed at her mockingly and flew away into the darkening night. _No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me with them! No! No! _A high-pitched cackle that she recognised as her own broke the silence and started to build to a crescendo_. Stop – please! Let it end. _On cue, the sword cut through the darkness and pierced her chest, silencing the laughter, red blood shining black in the dim light, searing pain gripping her once again.

Back in the courtyard, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather had been summoned downstairs to deal with this new problem and were deep in discussion with the two kings. They were devastated to discover that Maleficent had survived, knowing that King Stefan may be duty-bound to accommodate their nemesis within the very castle in which Aurora now lived. While the fairies admired honour, mercy and kindness above all things, Flora and Merryweather at least were agreed that Maleficent should be killed in her sleep before she had a chance to wake up and cause more mischief. Fauna was more concerned with why Flora's curse on Phillip's sword had not worked.

Fauna had always been convinced that there was a more peaceful solution to the strained relations between the four fairies than killing Maleficent. It did not help that Maleficent was not technically a pureblood – there was definitely some elf in her, and possibly dark-elf at that. Fauna thought that Maleficent's mixed lineage could at least explain her height and lack of wings, if not her foul disposition and sickly pallor. Her parentage also explained why Maleficent could control such powerful, destructive magic – something the three fairies would not have dared to attempt. The four had argued for the last two centuries, "the three good fairies" finally joining up when they realised they were more of a match for Maleficent together than apart. Maleficent had been an early advisor in the Rivne court, her prowess in the battlefield at a time when mages were commonplace being very useful.

When Stefan II had ascended the throne and appointed Flora, Fauna and Merryweather as his advisors in conjunction with Maleficent, the strain of working together eventually proved too much. During discussions over a short war with the neighbouring kingdom, the fairies disagreed about which policy to follow – Maleficent preferring a slash-and-burn approach to their neighbours, and the other three considering a peace treaty should the other side agree to surrender. The meeting was not going well and tempers were running high. Maleficent threw a tantrum in the middle of the war room, overturning a table with a map of the battlefield on it and pinning Merryweather to the wall with one hand on two occasions, brandishing her staff at the king when he dared to claim she was working for the enemy towards the end of the meeting. Despite the fact Maleficent calmed down instantly, she was sent to the Forbidden Mountains to quell a goblin uprising and sat out the rest of the war plotting revenge. Stefan had died not long after making peace with the neighbouring kingdom, forcing Maleficent's revenge to wait for two generations, the snub at the christening being that proverbial last straw that triggered her response. Charlemagne had at least invited her to important functions, giving her the title of "Governess of the Forbidden Mountains" to show to all her position in court was technically still secure. Not that she had ever been invited back permanently. Stefan III, Charlemagne's son and the current king, had tried to keep Maleficent as far from court as possible, until now.

"What happened? Why is she still alive?" demanded Stefan, rousing Fauna from her memories.

"I don't know," Flora clasped her hands together and wrung them worriedly in front of her as she spoke, "perhaps I was not specific enough..."

"Or too specific," interrupted Merryweather in a sulky tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan.

"She was too specific. "That evil die and good endure." I ask you – whoever heard of any intelligent creature being pure evil?" spat Merryweather at Flora.

"Or pure good," retorted Flora, glaring at Merryweather.

"Are you saying she lived because there was a tiny shred of decency in her, underneath it all?" asked King Hubert.

"Perhaps. Not that she is a good person," added Fauna quickly, "but there may be, as you said, a shred of decency. Perhaps just a feeling she held onto for long after she'd turned to the evil one. Someone she remained loyal to. Something she genuinely loved or cared for."

"Herself?" suggested Hubert. Merryweather, Stefan and Flora gave amused snorts of laughter that had little to do with humour, while Fauna looked disapprovingly at the king.

"How is she? Is she awake yet?" asked Fauna.

"No, still asleep, as far as I am aware," said Stefan wearily.

"We should go and see her," said Merryweather. "It could be that we can help."

"I forbid you to help her."

"But – of course majesty," corrected Fauna quickly. It wouldn't do to argue, yet. Let the king calm down first. The five headed towards the hospital wing, but were quickly stopped by Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.

"Could I see her?" asked Aurora quietly. Those assembled spun to face her and looked shocked at the request. When no-one answered her, Aurora smiled. "Thank you." As they continued down a corridor, no-one spoke, each wondering which course of action would be the best. The gloomy silence of the lower recesses of the main keep was unexpectedly disturbed by a loud, agonised scream.


	4. Conversations

As the bodyguards, the fairies and the majority of the royal family burst into the room in which Maleficent lay, each was prepared for the worst. Charlotte had been on her own with Maleficent – what had she been thinking? What Stefan had not been expecting was Charlotte cradling a sobbing Maleficent in her arms, the scream having evidently left Maleficent's lips and not his wife's.

"What happened?" asked Fauna, gently, moving around the bed to try and comfort Maleficent. She reached out a hand to touch a shoulder, her forearm, but soon realised there was nowhere she could offer a friendly touch that would not cause pain. On hearing Fauna's voice, Maleficent quickly pulled herself together and dried her tears, nodding her thanks to the queen as she gently pushed away from her.

"My apologies – bad dream." Maleficent managed a smirk at her own statement and tried to make herself comfortable. Her yellow eyes scanned the room and for the first time she appreciated how much trouble they had been through on her account – the parents, separated from their daughter, the father from his son – albeit briefly – and the boy imprisoned, the girl cursed, and now they'd treated her injuries. She was sure she should be feeling grateful, but the embarrassment of awakening with a shriek and breaking into heaving sobs in the arms of an enemy had not yet worn off.

Aurora walked forwards into Maleficent's sickroom, her curiosity about Maleficent now waning. All she knew about this woman was that she had been snubbed at Aurora's christening and in retaliation had tried to kill her. Since that event, Aurora's life had been a complex web of lies that she was having some trouble coming to terms with. Even though she could fully understand why she had been lied to, it was difficult to accept that everything she had ever believed to be true was a deception, designed to save her from a vague evil being she had never met. Aurora wondered if they had lied to her about Maleficent as well - perhaps the evil fairy was not as black as she was painted?

Behind her, Charlotte's guards shifted the position of their swords, the better to protect the princess should Maleficent unexpectedly attack her. Aurora looked down at the woman still drying her eyes on the hard bed. Aurora searched the fairy's face for any sign of good intent and found none, finding only a look of slight annoyance that was unmistakeable. Maleficent realised she was being stared at and returned the curious look. The two stared at each other for a moment, then Maleficent closed her eyes and tried to raise herself on the bed, causing her to moan with pain. Automatically, Hubert and Stefan stepped forward and helped her, taking an arm each and lifting her to a seated position. She opened her eyes fearfully and looked around the room at the assembled group of royals.

"Can I help you?" she croaked, flinching at the pain from her throat.

"Tell me why," whispered Aurora. "Tell me why you ruined my life!" Aurora couldn't stop the fresh tears from forming, the memory of the last few days still strong. She had fallen in love, been told she could never see the man again, told she was a princess, enchanted, rescued and married within the course of the last forty-eight hours. She felt she was understandably piqued. "For sixteen years I thought my parents were dead or hated me and all the time I could have been here with them! How could you?" Aurora had not had cause to lose her temper before and the rush of adrenaline as she started to shout was new to her. Maleficent however was not impressed, having dealt with far more serious threats than a stroppy teenager. She waited patiently as Aurora continued to vent her spleen and raised an eyebrow at her as the princess stopped for breath.

"Oh dear, you are right princess, I have been dreadfully mean to you. Would it help if I said I was sorry?" she asked, mockingly. Aurora swallowed hard, gulped some air and ran from the room, quickly followed by Phillip. Maleficent glanced around at the now angry faces around her. _Amateur_, she thought wryly. But she did admire the girl's spirit, certainly something she had not acquired from her fairy godmothers. Not many people had been brave enough to shout at Maleficent before - Aurora was certainly one of the first to do so and live. Maleficent tried to remember that she was here to recover and that she should really be working on mending relations with King Stefan if she was to survive the day, let alone the time needed in order to escape. Swallowing her pride and trying to phrase an apology mentally that would not offend the king and queen, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Your majesties, I apologise for my rudeness to your daughter. I assure you it will not happen again. I am afraid that old habits die hard." She half-smiled at Stefan, knowing the gesture would do little to appease him. "Could someone please tell me what happened? I am a little vague on the details." She winced at a pain in her side. _More to the point_, she added mentally, _I want to know exactly what curse you put on that sword_.

In the face of Maleficent's polite request and apology, the three good fairies could do little but agree to answer her question. They described the fight to her, the curse and the way Maleficent had been found. Aurora re-entered the room, clutching Phillip's arm while they were speaking. As she heard the details of the fight, she clung to Phillip and looked with increasing anger at Maleficent, who for her part was mentally taking notes of how to fight a prince holding a magic sword next time, should it occur. The story re-told and Maleficent puzzling over the failed curse as much as the other fairies, Maleficent decided to play at being the terribly weak patient just a little longer. Then it struck her - perhaps she could pretend the 'evil' had been burned out of her and that only the 'good' remained? She wondered if she could remember how to be 'good.'

"My sincere apologies to you all for this cruel situation," she started, the words choking her, "if only there was some way I could make this up to you - please Stefan - you would tell me if there was any way you could forgive me, wouldn't you?" Maleficent was impressed with her desperate, pleading voice - it had almost sounded genuine. She sighed dramatically and looked down at her hands, noticing for the first time how heavily bandaged they were. Stefan turned from her in disgust and left the room, gesturing for the rest to follow him. Fauna lagged behind, studying Maleficent's face and wondering why she was behaving like this. As she left, the door did not close properly and Maleficent could still hear the mutters of the group outside.

Outside the sickroom, Stefan turned to Flora.

"Explain," he said bluntly.

"I cannot. She seems quite genuine! Perhaps her experience has forced her to rethink her life or," Flora floundered, failing to think of any real reason why Maleficent may be acting like this.

"Maybe the curse you put on worked and you killed all the evil in her," offered Merryweather, not really wanting to believe that Maleficent had had enough good left in her to survive.

"If that is the case, we must consider the possibility that any revenge we take now would be against the relatively innocent part of her character that has survived and not against the crone who cursed your daughter, Stefan," warned Hubert. He was worried that his friend was likely to lose his temper and act rashly. Stefan surprised them all however by acting quite calmly and taking Charlotte's hands in his.

"I would prefer that she had died and that her head was now on my battlements or her rotting corpse at the bottom of a ravine. However she has lived and this leaves us with a problem. What do you suggest?" He turned to Aurora. "I would like your opinion as well, my dear. Should we have her executed as a traitor, or help her to recover as a new ally?" Aurora looked down. She wasn't sure what she wanted - she couldn't remember being cursed, or enchanted in the tower. Her only memory of the night she had pricked her finger was of sitting in a darkened room and hearing quiet music before everything went black. The next thing she had been aware of was her prince kissing her awake – no, that wasn't quite right, she remembered the eyes and a sing-song voice that had begged her to follow it. And now she was being asked to decide the fate of an invalid she had been told was her arch-enemy.

"I don't know what to do father - I don't understand why she was not invited to my christening nor why she chose to curse me in retribution. I don't know why she was kept alive or why I just want to talk to her but I cannot decide what to do - please don't make me!"

"What could you possibly want to say to her?" asked Flora.

"I don't know," answered Aurora tearfully. "I just want to know what made her think she had the right to do that."

"She cursed you because she could Aurora. There was no other reason - she wanted to hurt Stefan and Charlotte and you were the easiest way to get to them and tear their lives apart." Flora flew upwards and hugged Aurora's shoulders. "You were nothing to her and her existence should be nothing to you save for a painful memory if only my curse had worked. As it is, we shall have to see if Merryweather is correct and if this 'new' Maleficent is on our side or not. We could not, in all good conscience, execute her right now."

"Unfortunately, I have to concur," said Hubert, "it would not be the noble thing to do in these circumstances."

"Do we honestly believe she would have shown this much mercy to any of us? She did imprison Phillip. There must be some form of punishment," Charlotte added.

"I think that is something we must discuss at a later date - assuming she survives of course," Stefan answered, clasping his hand in a prayer position in front of his chest. "I believe time may be essential if we are to come to the correct decision here. Let her recover in this castle. When she has, she will have to agree to remain as our prisoner until we have decided on her fate. If she has changed, she will understand our terms and if not, well, we deal with her appropriately," he finished darkly. Hubert and Charlotte nodded solemnly, with Aurora and Phillip slowly adding their agreement. Phillip was still aching from his fight with Maleficent and was rather bitter that she had not had the decency to die, but he could acknowledge the logic of Stefan's argument.

"Of course, if she has changed," started Phillip, "an ally who can turn into a fire-breathing dragon at will could come in useful in wartime." Stefan and Hubert nodded thoughtfully at that and the meeting unofficially adjourned, the royal families heading for their rooms and the fairies left loitering in the hallway. Fauna looked back towards Maleficent's room and noticed she had left the door open. Well, perhaps it was better Maleficent had heard their conversation. Too much of the previous twenty years had been spent courting secrecy and encouraging deception. _It may be time to be honest to each other_, thought Fauna, _perhaps even to Maleficent_. She flitted through the doorway and stood next to Maleficent's bed, Flora and Merryweather following behind.

"Are you still awake?"

"Of course."

"Didn't think you'd be the type to be scared of dreams," mocked Merryweather.

"I'm a little off-form," quipped Maleficent, suppressing a shudder. The sword had seemed so real, the pain so intense as to be the real Sword of Truth piercing her skin. And the battlefield... She'd spent years suppressing that memory, lost hours of sleep. "You killed my pet," she added, hoping that anger at Diablo's death would cover up the terror threatening to overtake her again.

"It was necessary."

"Hardly 'good' though. An innocent animal."

"There was nothing innocent about that raven and you know it."

"Why were you crying?" demanded Flora, bringing Maleficent back to the conversation she'd been trying to avoid.

"I don't know," answered Maleficent, more quietly than she'd meant to. An image of the dragon she'd been flashed in front of her and she cried out involuntarily. As Fauna touched her hand sympathetically, Maleficent drew back. "What's happening to me?" She couldn't control the tears this time and no longer cared whether she was acting the repentant patient or had actually become remorseful. "I was surrounded by death and pain and it just won't stop!" Flora touched Maleficent's other hand gently and even Merryweather didn't bite back with an acidic comment. "Make it stop hurting!"

"You've regressed to a child, I see," muttered Merryweather.

"If you're not going to be helpful, please leave!" Maleficent, despite her increasing terror at the thought of being alone, had had enough of the fairies' presence. She wasn't sure which irritated her more – Merryweather's rudeness or the other two fussing over her. "Please, just leave me alone."

"If you insist," said Flora, drawing back.

"If you should need us, just send for us," offered Fauna.

"Thank you. I won't." The three fairies left in a huddle. Merryweather turned to Fauna.

"Why'd you say that?" she asked.

"She was upset – I don't like leaving her that way."

"Never thought you'd say that."

"I never thought I'd see her cry," replied Fauna as they rounded the corner and out of Maleficent's earshot.

Inside her sickroom, Maleficent sighed with relief. If she could just convince them she was really a reformed character, and perhaps act a little weaker than she actually was, she stood a good chance of surviving to escape. And after escape maybe she could flee north and round up some of the goblins and her grandfather's relatives, the dark elves. She could take her revenge for this pain and humiliation and... Maleficent stopped that train of thought. She remembered Aurora's hurt words from the hallway and Flora's explanation of how cold and cruel Maleficent had been. It was all true of course, which made her actions sixteen years ago harder to explain to herself now. She found herself unable to answer Aurora's questions or explain why she had targeted the child specifically rather than her parents.

_I wanted revenge, I wanted to hurt them and this is what happened. I spent sixteen years of my life trying to kill a child who had never heard of me. My body is broken and I dare not use my magic to heal myself until I am strong enough to control it. And now I'm faced with a little girl who can stand in my presence, receive my sarcasm and still not want to kill me. She hadn't done anything to me but I cursed her anyway and now they're offering me a second chance. They're even – gods forbid – being nice to me! But all I can do is lie here and start the cycle of revenge all over again._ Maleficent shook her head to clear it. _Oh no, I can't possibly be feeling guilty, can I?_


	5. A necessary confrontation

A few nights later, Maleficent was lost to her dreams again. A king, long since forgotten, now just a face in the midst of a throng, called out her name in desperation. _I'm coming! _The allied king disappeared beneath an enemy throng. _No! Not again! _She fought through, scooping up the bleeding ally in her arms and whisking him to safety. **You failed** boomed a voice in her subconscious. _No I didn't – he's alive! _**Look what you did**. Maleficent looked down at the man in her hands, and realised she'd broken his neck. _No! I didn't mean to!_ The man's blood flowed out around her feet as she dropped his body, staining the countryside red in an ever-growing pool of crimson. _No!_ She turned and ran, taking refuge from the sight inside a shepherd's hut. A small rat ran across her foot. _Come back!_ Heavy footsteps approached the hut, the owner of the voice. _Don't leave me alone! _There was a pounding on the door.

She awoke with a screech, half-expecting the voice to be calling her name. The pounding continued, followed by the scrape of the key in the lock. The three good fairies, each looking the worse for wear, entered the room sleepily, followed by the two guards who guarded her door, barring all entry and exit except to the royals, the fairies, the royal physician and the servant who brought her food. There were no windows in Maleficent's current sick-room – Stefan did not want to risk her escaping, though the precaution was barely necessary at the moment. Flora lit a candle using the point of her wand and, concerned, flew over to Maleficent's bedside to check her forehead for a fever.

"The guards came for us," explained Fauna, stifling a yawn. "That's the third time since you got here, what did you see?"

"I'm not sure," replied Maleficent, surprised to find herself still trembling.

"If you must wake up screaming, at least have something interesting to report," yawned Merryweather.

"I only screamed once," Maleficent said defensively, feeling it very unfair that even her nightmares were supposedly open to public scrutiny.

"You've been shrieking for half-an-hour," said Flora. Maleficent shook her head disbelievingly at that and hugged her arms.

"I hadn't realised."

"If you're finished, we'll be off," said Merryweather curtly, tired beyond caring. Maleficent watched as she turned to go, leading the way back to the guestrooms. _Don't leave me alone!_

"Wait!"

"Yes?" asked Merryweather, annoyed at the interruption.

"Fauna – you said you'd stay if I asked."

"Yes..."

"I'm asking you to stay – please." Maleficent looked over to her appealingly. "Don't let me be alone." Fauna took up a chair next to the head of the bed and smiled at Maleficent.

"I'll be right here."

"What?" asked Merryweather. "But you have a bed upstairs!"

"I'll be fine here, Merryweather," said Fauna. "I did promise." Flora smiled at her and then turned her attention to Maleficent.

"Are you quite sure you don't want to talk about it?" Maleficent nodded furiously in response. "Very well then – goodnight."

"Thank you," replied Maleficent quietly.

"Don't mention it," grumbled Merryweather.

"I won't if you won't." Maleficent relaxed back into her pillow as Flora and Merryweather exited the room, then sighed impatiently.

"We all get nightmares," said Fauna, trying to be sympathetic.

"I don't."

"Of course not."

"They're not even real nightmares – I've been in, and coped with, all the situations I see, but there's something else in there with me, something I didn't notice before. And I don't cry when I'm awake and well, I don't weep with terror, I don't even get scared!"

"But you're scared now?"

"Terrified. But I don't know what of. I don't even know who it is. There's just something there, following me, chasing me, saying I've failed."

"Man or woman?"

"I'm not sure. Powerful, very powerful. And there's a rat that keeps appearing and disappearing."

"I'm sure the rat is something random from your subconscious."

"Probably. Fauna?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stay?"

"Because you asked me to."

"But why?"

"Because whether you like it or not, you've changed. And Merryweather is quite right – you may very well be more child-like than before. What kind of fairy godmother would I be if I abandoned you?"

"The last thing I need is a fairy godmother!"

"Sure?" Fauna grinned at Maleficent, goading her into a response.

"I'm sure. But thank you for the offer. Fauna?" finished Maleficent with a yawn.

"Yes?"

"Leave the candle burning."

The next morning, Fauna woke in an uncomfortable position in the chair. She cricked her neck straight and yawned, turning to find out if Maleficent had managed to sleep through. To her surprise, the bed was empty, Maleficent nowhere to be seen.

"No..." moaned Fauna, rising up. "Where are you?"

"Down here," sobbed Maleficent, from the foot of the bed. Fauna darted around to see Maleficent sitting on the floor, Fauna's mirror in her hand, slow tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh dear..."

"No-one told me it was this bad!"

"Maleficent..."

"Why did no-one tell me? Why didn't you?"

"I thought you had enough to deal with." She reached for her mirror and retrieved it from Maleficent's unprotesting fingers. "Come on now – it's not so bad."

"Yes, it is – look at me!" she glared at Fauna furiously and Fauna had to confess that Maleficent's face was hideously scarred – deep burns marked the right side of her skull and that which wasn't burned deeply had blistered.

"How can I help?"

"Heal me."

"We're not allowed, you know that."

"Then get me a veil."

Over time, Maleficent's nightmares eased. Most nights, Fauna sat vigil at her bedside; rarely, Flora kept her company and Merryweather never volunteered, her outspoken loathing of Maleficent evident as always. Fauna provided a veil that completely covered Maleficent's face, though the physician was worried it would slow healing. Time passed slowly and gradually Maleficent felt some of her old strength returning. She had been Stefan's 'guest' for the last month and in that time her accommodation had improved somewhat. She was now held in one of the upper rooms in the castle with minimal lighting and guards at her door. Maleficent knew that Stefan was paranoid about her escape and that this was the reasoning behind placing her in one of the few rooms with only a thin arrow-slot as a window. Not that she felt like risking her trademark Catherine-wheel exit right now in any case.

Maleficent pulled herself up onto the windowsill and looked out, her hand stretched out to steady herself against the stonework. In the distance, she could see the outline of the Forbidden Mountains in the early morning light. The familiar silhouette of her castle was gone – Stefan's soldiers having pulled down what was left in order to rid the place of the goblins. A small garrison was now stationed in the mountains, their last report indicating they'd destroyed the last of the goblins. Perhaps they had fled, she thought sadly, or been killed. Part of her yearned to go home, but a still greater part was enjoying the comforts of Stefan's castle. _For now_, she reminded herself hastily. The sun rose a little higher, a ray of light shooting across the land and hitting the castle window. Maleficent reached a hand out of the arrow-slit window and tried to catch the light, turning her hand over and over in the virgin ray. The scorched skin on her hands was healing quickly, perhaps today she could risk a little magic to speed the healing process, just a little magic to help her survive. She hopped down from the windowsill and stood stock still in the centre of the room. She needed to concentrate to do this – scarcely daring to breathe, she raised her arms to her sides, shoulder-height, palms upward.

Maleficent felt the familiar rush of magic that had been so long lost to her course through her body and smiled at the tingle on her fingertips. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on that feeling, trying to stabilise the magic into the palms of her hands. The magic fought her momentarily, but soon she could feel a pulsating orb of power in each palm. Carefully, she raised her hands above her head, the magic fusing into one sphere which slowly started rotating. She removed her hands, holding them inches from the ball as it spun faster and faster. Maleficent found she was gasping for breath, the strain of controlling even this simplest of magic taking its toll on her. Forcing more concentration and bidding the spell to work, she tried to focus the magic into healing energy, hoping to use it to replenish herself. She strained against the force, willing the magic to do as she commanded, relieved when the powerful light that shone through her eyelids changed from white to pink. It was starting to work. She inhaled and held her breath as the words of the final incantation sped through her mind, the words that should turn the energy into a healing spell.

Maleficent shouted as a twinge in her side took the last of her strength, forcing her to diffuse the spell, the magic orb falling to the floor and smashing silently into a thousand grains of coloured sand which quickly vanished. Frustrated, she pounded her fists into the floor and shed bitter tears. The spell would have taken her seconds in her life before she was injured, but now she was finding it hard just to start the spell, let alone control it. Her anger sated for the moment, she wiped her eyes and looked up at her room.

Picking herself up, she crossed to her dressing table, one of the few items of furniture Stefan had allowed her. She looked dispassionately at the image presented to her in the mirror of a scarred and broken woman. Her yellow eyes failed to stand out against her pale green skin without make-up and she couldn't ignore the thin scar across her nose. Nor could she overlook the burn mark across her right cheek and up across the right side of her scalp. Her skin was slowly healing, the hair gradually growing back. She was devastated that the court in general had discovered that she had sleek, black hair – she'd spent some time developing her demonic, non-feminine image and had not wanted it to be destroyed because of some silly accident. She had taken to wearing the veil whenever she had visitors. Stefan had insisted on occasion that she be escorted to the main hall to meet with him, using these odd visits as tests for Maleficent's present mood and her current fitness – she had been quite alarmed to find the guards had been timing how long she took to descend the stairs. Hiding the hated clumps of hair festooning her head under a black scarf and wrapping it around her neck twice, she stepped back from the mirror.

Stefan had taken some pains to settle in his unwelcome guest. He had ordered a new wardrobe made for her, taking her pleas for black, red, purple and dark green seriously (he agreed with Maleficent that the idea of her in pastels was a little too scary to comprehend). She was clothed in a red dress, highlighted by the black scarf she was wearing over her head and around her throat. The dress was beautifully made, but she couldn't help feeling that at some point Stefan was going to expect payment for this. She wasn't sure she would be able to pay the price. She heard a knock at the door and turned to face the intruder, clutching at the veil and desperately trying to fix it before her visitor entered. She forced a smile, which became genuine as she realised her visitor was Fauna. The guards started to enter the room as well, but Fauna waved them away dismissively.

"Can I help you?" asked Maleficent as sweetly as she could manage. The fairy waited for the guards to close the door before answering.

"Anything you would like to share Maleficent?" asked Fauna, sitting down at the dressing table.

"Nothing off the top of my head. Why?"

"You are sure that nothing strange has been going on up here in the last half hour? Not that I would wish to accuse a reformed character of deliberately disobeying King Stefan, but I couldn't help noticing a minor magical disturbance here a few minutes ago. Any ideas?" Fauna leaned towards Maleficent, who gave up pretending to be innocent and sank down onto the end of her bed.

"I tried to heal myself."

"What happened?" asked Fauna, sympathising despite her loyalties to Stefan and his queen.

"I couldn't control the magic and had to give up." Fauna patted Maleficent's arm gently and looked at her.

"You know you're not allowed to use your magic. What could be so bad you needed to break Stefan's rule?"

"This," Maleficent unwrapped her scarf and looked at Fauna, who shrank back uncontrollably. She had not seen Maleficent without a veil since she'd first given it to her and Fauna had not realised how poorly Maleficent had healed.

"I see," Fauna managed.

"I can't go through the rest of my life looking like this."

"Some people would call you vain."

"They don't look like this." Maleficent looked across Fauna into the mirror, then closed her eyes and lay back on the bed.

"Would you like me to ask Stefan if we could help you – even if we can only heal your face?"

"Do you think he'd listen?" Maleficent found herself daring to hope that Stefan might have forgiven her enough to grant this small request.

"Maybe," replied a female voice from the door. Maleficent whipped up to face Aurora, clutching for a scarf that was no longer there to try and cover her face.

"Princess – Briar – I can explain..." started Fauna. Aurora smiled at her and she quickly silenced herself.

"I'd like to speak with Maleficent alone," she said, pointing to the door. Fauna scurried out, shooting one last look back at Aurora before closing the door.

"Please sit down," said Maleficent, gesturing towards an empty chair. Aurora sat primly and regarded Maleficent for a while.

"Father let me see the histories. You've been – around – for quite some time."

"Hardly the most flattering way to start a conversation, Princess."

"I just meant that you have been a valued part of our history for, um, well..."

"Quite some time." Maleficent smirked and nodded at the young princess. "Continue."

"Why did you suddenly turn against us?"

"Your ancestor threw me out. I'm sure you know why."

"Yes, but my grandfather kept in touch with you. So did my father – why did you turn on me?"

"I... wanted to hurt your parents. That was all."

"My existence meant nothing to you?"

"Should it have?" Aurora paused at Maleficent's cold response.

"I suppose not." A few minutes passed in awkward silence. Maleficent, fidgeting more than was usual, decided to change the topic.

"Thank you. For persuading your parents to keep me here."

"I wanted to talk to you," said Aurora, looking down at her feet nervously. From outside, just on the cusp of hearing, Maleficent picked up the voices of the three good fairies, arguing as usual.

"I know. But I don't think I have the answers you want." Maleficent looked over at the girl and smiled sadly. "I genuinely wish that..." The door burst open and King Stefan strode in, flanked by the three fairies.

"I order you to answer my daughter!"

"I was under the impression I already had," replied Maleficent coolly, cutting off whatever she'd been going to say to Aurora.

"You have been here a month."

"I know." Maleficent was pleased to see that her calm responses were irritating Stefan still more and vowed not to lose her temper - it was far more rewarding to watch Stefan lose his.

"I spared your life. I told my physicians to care for you. At the request of my daughter I allowed you some access to my castle and my family. In that time you have offered no explanation for your curse on my daughter, you sulk in the presence of my guests and now I find you trying to corrupt my advisors." Stefan was shouting now, the pressure of the last month finally getting to him.

"I do not sulk in front of your guests. I was not prepared for King Hubert's visit and did not appreciate being presented as a freak show. I was not trying to corrupt Fauna – she was offering to help me."

"I know. She told me. My daughter insisted we all come up here this morning because she wanted to see if there was anything more we could do for you. I understand you are in pain. But that does not excuse the fact you have been here a month and I am no closer to finding out which side you are on."

"Father, please calm down," said Aurora quietly, resting her hand delicately on the king's sleeve.

"I know you have been lying. I have seen the looks you give me and the rest of my family – you're just biding your time here and then you'll leave and try to get revenge all over again."

"I assure you, that is far from the truth. I am grateful to your family for all they have done – I have no plans to turn against them." _At least, that's not the plan any more._ She wasn't sure when the plan had changed, but she certainly wasn't out for revenge any longer.

"Is it true you tried to perform magic this morning?"

"Yes," replied Maleficent. She glanced sideways at Fauna, who shook her head and mouthed 'Merryweather.'

"How dare you disobey me!" Stefan rushed forward, reached back his hand and struck Maleficent hard across the cheek. She shrieked with pain, the already tender skin complaining at this treatment. Aurora gasped and covered her mouth in horror at the sight of her father, hand raised to strike again.

"Father?" asked Aurora softly, walking back over to Stefan and touching his arm lightly. "What are you doing?"

Stefan looked down at Maleficent's face and faltered. She looked up to his and waited for the worst. Stefan moved to stand in front of her and gently wiped the blood from her mouth, shaking as he did so.

"How am I ever supposed to trust you?" he asked emotionlessly, turning to leave the room. Maleficent watched as he crossed to the door.

"Stefan?" she called, pulling herself into a seated position. He stopped and faced her.

"Yes?"

"I don't blame you for hating me." Stefan nodded in acknowledgement and left the room; Aurora however sat next to Maleficent and lifted her face in her hands.

"Don't hate him. He wanted to help you earlier – he really did. You disappointed him and that is why he lost his temper." Aurora paused. "I'm sorry this happened. I wanted to know why you cursed me, not watch you and my father tear each other apart." She stopped as Maleficent started laughing, wondering what could be so funny.

"You were convenient. And I apologise if you need more than that, but I have spent weeks trying to justify to myself what I did to you and your family. I can't make any excuses for my behaviour beyond the fact I was acting out of revenge. I'm sorry," she felt herself choke on the word, her emotions confused. She was genuinely ashamed of her actions, something she had not expected. "I'm sorry. It was just – politics. And vanity and I just..." Aurora took one of Maleficent's hands in hers and held it for a moment, silencing her.

"I forgive you," she whispered, releasing Maleficent's hand and leaving the room quickly. Maleficent looked up at the three fairies, noting the smile on Fauna's face.

"You can stop smirking for a start," said Maleficent, pulling herself up from the bed painfully. "As if my injuries were not grievous enough," she grumbled, removing her headscarf as a wave of fatigue threatened to overwhelm her.

"Would you like some help?" asked Flora quietly.

"Yes. I would. I would like you to kill me now so I don't have to go through that again." Maleficent lay back carefully on her bed, trying to find a position that didn't hurt.

"Not going to happen I'm afraid. Would you like a cup of tea dear?" asked Fauna. She received a hateful look from Maleficent in return.

"I can live without being your enemy. I can live with one day being your ally again. But I think 'dear' is pushing it a little. And no, I don't drink tea."

"Why not?" said Fauna. Maleficent smirked.

"It hasn't got any alcohol in it."

"Maleficent!" Both laughed, a genuine friendship starting to develop.

"Is that the only help you can give – tea?"

"Yes."

"Then go away." Maleficent closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her, exhausted from the morning's events. Part of her just wanted to destroy the palace and make all of these strange people who were being so nice to her go away. The greater part was feeling more relaxed than she had in years, Aurora's forgiveness meaning more to her than she thought it would. She drifted off to sleep, aware that the fairies were still watching over her and grateful for their presence despite her protestations. As she drifted off, she was vaguely aware of chanting and Flora's hand touching her head softly, but before she could identify the spell she was lost to her dreams. Flora noticed she'd fallen asleep and signalled for Fauna and Merryweather. They completed the healing spell, returning Maleficent to her former self, then left the room quietly so as not to disturb her, hoping Stefan would not be too angry with them when they explained.


	6. Going home

Maleficent woke up late that same afternoon, immediately sensing that something had changed. Her skin seemed extra sensitive, a flow of magic coursing through her veins. She slipped out of bed and looked in the mirror – jumping up and shrieking in delight when she saw her healed skin. There was no trace of burned flesh, no bruising, no scars. She wondered if she dared try a little magic. She looked at the comb on the dressing table and waved her hand above it briefly; the comb raised a little, then clattered back down to the table. Maleficent looked out of her meagre window and pointed at a small tower just visible to the left. She'd have to control this carefully... Flicking her wrist briefly, a thin strip of lightning shot out of her fingertip and sparked off the distant tower. She rubbed her hands and gave a satisfied smile. Her powers were almost back to full strength and she would no longer need to 'charge' a spell before using it. She dressed quickly, anxious to make the most of the rest of the day.

She wondered what her first move should be, now that she and Stefan were on less than diplomatic terms. Deciding to visit Stefan immediately to smooth over their recent spat, she adjusted the collar on her cloak and glanced in the mirror to check it. On a sudden impulse, she ran her hand over her head, encouraging her hair to grow until it reached a length she was used to – prior to her fight with Phillip, Maleficent's jet black hair had flowed down her back, dead straight with no hint of a curl. She smiled and waved her other hand over her face to fix her make-up, the kohl-rimmed eyes suiting her better than her pale, drawn appearance of the last few weeks. With an experimental, girlish twirl she admired her reflection in the oversized mirror. The trademark headdress was, of course, absent, but nonetheless she now looked every inch the imposing and terrifying Governess she always had been. She tilted her chin haughtily at her reflection, ashamed now to admit to herself that she had ever been so weak as to cry, to beg Fauna for her company, to laugh with _them_ as though they were friends. As the thoughts chased around her head, she realised that with each affirmation of her absolute power a hollow area in her breast seemed to be growing. _I enjoyed laughing with them – I want their company._ She lowered her defences a little and looked back to the mirror. Her face had softened and while the difference was not obvious to the casual observer, Maleficent noticed it. _Just so long as they don't assume I have become weak._ She clutched her robe nervously and opened the door, forgetting for a moment that the guards would be on duty.

"Let me pass. I wish to speak with the King."

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's not allowed."

"I insist."

"Then I'm afraid I shall have to insist you do not." To emphasise his point, the guard crossed his pike across the doorway, his comrade doing the same.

"I'm very sorry, boys, but I don't wish to discuss this." Maleficent snapped her fingers and the two pikes turned into pythons, both guards shrieking like girls when they noticed the change. Maleficent grinned to herself and walked through the doorway and down the corridor. A few steps later, she stopped. _After all, they were only doing their jobs._ She turned and clicked her fingers once more. The guards, locked in a wrestling match each with their respective pythons, found themselves holding silk scarves instead of snakes. She smiled vaguely at them and continued down to the hall, the guards following at a safe distance.

Maleficent headed down the stairs and reached the hall in record time, the two guards trying to discourage her all the way.

"King Stefan won't stand for it ma'am."

"He gave instructions you were not to leave the room!"

"He'll have our heads for this!"

"No, he won't," replied Maleficent, turning on her heel just before she entered one of the private rooms of the castle. "I will tell him you tried your best to stop me."

"Very generous of you ma'am," answered one of the guards, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. He gulped air as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh dear, really? I do hope not. I think you should both leave now, as quickly as possible. And, by the way," she added as both guards made to flee, "It's 'Excellency' not 'ma'am' when addressing a governess."

"Yes ma'am, right you are ma'am." Maleficent shook her head and smiled at the guards' nervousness and waited until they were both out of sight before she opened the door into the library. She swept through the threshold and over to a bookcase, plucking a book at random off the shelf. A nervous maid stood up at the fireplace and stared open-mouthed at Maleficent.

"You're dropping ash on the floor," said Maleficent helpfully. The maid automatically straightened the dustpan in her hand. "Any idea where the King is?" The maid shook her head quickly, a bit too quickly. Maleficent picked up on this. "You do know, but you refuse to tell me, correct?" The maid looked a little more nervous, if this were at all possible. "I suppose this leaves me with only one option..." The maid's eyes bulged, she was clearly expecting to be punished. "I shall have to find him myself. Good day."

Leaving the terrified maid behind, Maleficent strode through a side door and into a parlour. Stefan and Charlotte were in deep conversation with the three fairies, who were apparently chastising Stefan for his earlier behaviour. None of the group noticed her as she approached, clearly expecting a servant to be bringing drinks. The maid finally screamed a warning and they turned to face the side door.

"Good afternoon," Maleficent said brightly. "I take it you are all well? Not too shaken by this morning's events?" She glanced at each of their faces in turn and smiled at Fauna. "Thank you," she said softly, "all three of you. Even Merryweather."

"What do you mean?" asked Merryweather, pouting.

"I understand why you lost your temper – I have been known to do the same," said Maleficent with a half-smile at King Stefan. A group of guards burst through first the side door and then the one from the corridor – the second being headed up by the two guards from Maleficent's door.

"Then, you're not here to kill us?" asked Charlotte, seeking confirmation of the obvious.

"No."

"Then could you please explain why you are out of your room?" demanded Stefan. "We had an agreement – you were to remain in that room until I decided what to do with you – how did you get out?"

"The door."

"Don't be facetious!"

"I confess I may have used my magic to persuade the guards to let me pass. But they are perfectly well," she protested, gesturing towards the two men.

"You cannot be trusted."

"If I'd wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"That's hardly comforting."

"And as for wandering the castle unescorted, I simply cannot allow..."

"I know. Where am I allowed to go on my own, and when and where will I need an escort?"

"Nowhere! I refuse to have you walking around my home as though you've done nothing wrong."

"What particular punishment did you have in mind? Execution perhaps? Enslavement?"

"No. I... I'm not sure."

Stefan drifted into silence, and Maleficent glanced over to the queen.

"I only wish to learn my fate."

"I understand, but you must appreciate how difficult this is for all of us," answered Charlotte. "Aurora can forgive you what you did because she honestly believes you have changed since you made the irrational choice to curse her and then attempt to kill Phillip a few weeks ago. It's more difficult for those of us who have known you for longer."

"I think I have changed," said Maleficent. "Otherwise, I don't believe I would still be here."

"But can't you see how, as her parents, we can never forgive you?" interrupted Stefan.

"I understand. Perhaps not as well as you would like, but I do acknowledge your pain."

"I do not want your sympathy!" growled Stefan.

"What do you want? I can promise that I will never leave the fortress, perhaps I could promise never to leave the castle keep, but I cannot pretend I will be content to remain in my room forever."

"Why couldn't you have just died?"

"What would you have me do?

"You should be incarcerated."

"Yes."

"We can't – she's been our patient for so long," said Charlotte.

"How might I best serve you, your majesties?" Maleficent saw her chance, and took it. If nothing else, she would attempt to recover some of her position at court and keep the king's mind off prisons, cells and the like.

"I would banish you if I thought you'd stay away," answered Stefan. "Though I imagine you would return to seek revenge."

"Possibly. Then again, maybe not."

"Return to your room – I will come to you within the hour with my decision. Must I send an escort?"

"No, I'll find my own way back."

Maleficent trudged back to her room feeling altogether dispirited and quiet. She supposed it was going to take time to rebuild, that her hopes the discussion with Stefan would go better then that were a little far-fetched. She patiently sat down and tried to relax.

Two hours later, Maleficent had virtually worn a path in the wooden floor of her room. She did not appreciate being kept waiting. A town clock chimed out the hour in the background and Maleficent came to a snap decision. Storming out of the door, scattering the two guards before her as she went, she marched off to find Stefan. From the main hall, a cacophony of laughing and clanging attracted Maleficent's attention and she padded quietly towards the noise to investigate.

"Are you sure darling?" rang out Charlotte's voice.

"Yes – she will understand our terms, I think. Ah, Maleficent – how very good of you to join us," said Stefan, noticing her at the door.

"I was bored," said Maleficent by way of explanation for breaking her confinement twice in one day.

"I have a test for you."

"Go on."

"Do you swear allegiance to myself and my queen?"

"Of course.

"In future, you will not enter this castle without my express permission."

"I'm going elsewhere?"

"Yes. There is a suite of rooms in the gatehouse which should more than meet your needs. You are to remain within the fortress walls and not venture into the countryside or town unless I have specifically stated that you may."

"Anything else?"

"If there is even a hint of treachery, or if you stray from my rules, you will be permanently banished."

"I think I can cope with that."

"One last thing."

"Yes?"

"No magic."

"What!" Maleficent's fury at this last request escaped before she could stop it.

"No magic." Stefan stared down Maleficent.

"Why?"

"I am still not sure that you can be trusted. You will notice guards following you as you move around the fortress. They will report any odd occurrences directly to me."

"But..." Maleficent was split between being pleased at being allowed some freedom and anger at finding out she was swapping one prison for another. More annoyingly, she couldn't see any other way out of the situation than to accept Stefan's terms for now and work out the rest later.

"Then we are agreed?"

"Yes," sighed Maleficent, her disappointment evident. "Really, no magic?"

"Really." Stefan waved a hand for two guards. "I will have your possessions sent over to you – these soldiers will escort you to the gatehouse."

Maleficent tried to ignore the stares of the crowd as she was hurriedly marched across town and towards the gatehouse. She was instantly recognisable and, while she cared little for the thoughts of the common-folk, she couldn't entirely ignore their conversations._ Witch... Should have been killed... Evil..._ She saw an old woman cross herself and quickly look away, running through the crowd back to her home. _Il diavolo._ Merchants and bakers, traders and soldiers, children and adults alike – all stopped to stare, point and whisper about her. A crowd followed to the gatehouse and it was with some relief she received her key and locked the door against the world.

Late that night, a crash from downstairs alerted Maleficent that something was wrong and she headed towards the noise. A glow from the hallway stopped her – the parlour downstairs was on fire. Given she was in full possession of her powers, this didn't overly worry her. She simply walked down, extinguished the flames with a wave of her hand and surveyed the damage. A window had been broken – that must have been where the now charred but once aflame ember currently at rest on the floor had been thrown in. Then she realised her mistake – she'd performed magic without even considering Stefan's ban. She shrugged off the guilt. _He couldn't have meant in emergencies._ She heard a man laugh from outside and peered through the broken window at the rapidly dispersing crowd. _They came to burn the witch._ Debating on whether or not she should tell Stefan, then deciding not to as she would have to admit to using her magic, she left the ember where it lay and headed back to bed. However, as soon as she left the parlour, there was a furious pounding on the door. Maleficent answered it, not really afraid of any mortal that may be knocking. There was no-one there. She took a few steps outside, then cried out as something hard and heavy hit her head. Staggering from the blow, she tried to make her way back to the door, but was struck again. The stone – for that is what hit her – fell to the floor and clattered against the cobblestones. Furious now, she whirled around, trying to catch sight of whoever dared attack her. Another three stones hit her cloak, causing no real damage.

"Who is there?" she called out. Maleficent was vaguely aware that she was being watched, but for now blind fury prevented her from retreating back indoors. A stone clattered to her feet in response. "Come and show yourselves!" She bent to pick it up.

Without warning, her arms were pinned to her sides, her mouth gagged and her eyes blindfolded. At least two men had hold of her and were dragging her backwards, away from the gatehouse, while her hands were being bound together. Unable to do hand-magic with her hands tied, and gagged to prevent any other spells escaping her lips, she was helpless. A guttural laugh to her left chilled her – she knew she did not want to find out what these peasants had planned. Thankfully and against the odds, she heard a shout, then another, instructing the men to let her go. Off-balance, as soon as the men let her go she crashed to the floor, swearing through the gag as she landed. Rough hands untied the gag and blindfold and Maleficent blinked in the cold night air. Her rescuer was busy untying her hands and for now Maleficent could not see him.

"My thanks," she stated calmly, more composed now that she seemed to be safe. Her rescuer was one of the guards sent to report on her actions at all times.

"My orders are to ensure your safety. The lieutenant has already left to report your mishap with the fireplace earlier this evening."

"I'm sorry?"

"The fire? We saw you put it out with magic – you know we have to report that."

"The building was on fire!"

"Still magic."

"Oh for..." Maleficent stormed off and back into the gatehouse, her foul temper building as the minutes she was left alone increased. Eventually, footsteps approached the door and King Stefan entered the parlour, wrinkling his nose at the smell of burned wood.

"You were told not to perform magic."

"The room was on... oh, what's the point?"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Did they even tell you it was deliberate – that some peasant threw a burning torch in here?"

"No," Stefan faltered, Maleficent's account proving very different from the one the guard had given him.

"And I was attacked – is that why you sent me here – to be rid of me?"

"No – if I wanted you dead, I'd have had you executed."

"Then why?"

"To give you a chance, clearly, though, if you're going to perform magic despite my warnings..."

"That's enough." Maleficent stood and rounded on the king. "I have been patient. But I have been slapped, healed, moved and my safety compromised twice in the last day alone – and your only response is to come here and somehow make this my fault! I suppose you will be carrying out your threat of banishment now?"

"I had considered it, but if what you say is true, then of course..." But Maleficent was no longer listening.

" I have my powers back now – I don't need you any longer!" She stormed out of the parlour and into the street. With no staff at her disposal she couldn't simply disappear and reappear at a chosen destination – she was going to have to walk. She pushed quickly through the soldiers outside, waving them gently but firmly out of her way with a spell.

Maleficent rushed through the fortress and onto the drawbridge, brushing aside guards with her magic as she passed, determined to reach the Forbidden Mountains. Even if her castle had been completely destroyed, there were plenty of caves she could hide in. She needed to spend some time alone to gather her thoughts and decide what to do next. She was bitterly disappointed that Stefan's first reaction had been to condemn her, and couldn't quite absolve herself of the crime of over-reacting to his words either. When she reached the far bank, she turned to see if anyone was following her. Sure enough, the three good fairies were only paces behind her and caught up quickly.

"You can't leave," said Flora simply.

"I just did! I've been attacked, had the building I was in set on fire and threatened with banishment – I'm simply doing what Stefan wants!"

"How are you going to get to the mountains?" asked Merryweather.

"How did you know that's where I was heading?"

"There's nowhere else you could go."

"True. I'm going to use my magic to transport there."

"You can do that without a staff can you?" asked Merryweather, innocently. Maleficent scowled, thought quickly and snatched Flora's wand from her pocket. She waved the wand briefly above her head, green flames spurting from the ground as she did so. Maleficent disappeared in a flash, the grass beneath her left slightly scorched.

The three fairies watched the tip of the Forbidden Mountains and saw a tiny green glow flicker on, then off.

"What should we do?" asked Fauna. She turned to Flora, who had turned a furious red and looked ready to kill.

"We're going to get my wand back," answered Flora, perfectly calmly, her temper dissipating. "But first, we're going back to talk to King Stefan."

Stefan was pacing on the dais when the three fairies re-entered the throne room. He looked hopefully at the three, then seemed crestfallen they'd returned alone.

"She stole Flora's wand, but we know where she's going sire," said Merryweather. "She's going home."

"The Forbidden Mountains?" asked Stefan.

"Yes."

"I should have listened to her – my guards told me that she'd caused the fire, but the window was broken and..."

"She was attacked," added Fauna.

"I know – Dubois told me. Excellencies – could you possibly go after her and bring her back?"

It was many hours later when they arrived at the Forbidden Mountains, the sky already starting to lighten in the early dawn. Knowing that Maleficent would be expecting them, they approached confidently, chatting and bickering loudly as they did so. Finally they came to what would have been the courtyard of the old castle. Stefan's soldiers had flattened the castle, which had been partially derelict for some time, using the stones to build simple storage huts for the few valuables they had found and the food stores (Maleficent had declined to answer when asked exactly where her goblins had 'acquired' food stocks from). Fauna and Merryweather used their wands as torches, searching the buildings for Maleficent. As they turned a corner around one building, they found her standing at the corner of an open patch of ground, her back towards them.

Maleficent had lit torches around this small clearing, allowing the fairies to see the scene in its full horror. In one hand, Maleficent was holding a soldier's helmet that, from its appearance, seemed to be from one of Stefan's guards. Laying on the floor around Maleficent were the bodies of the garrison sent to hold the mountains and destroy the goblin presence. Each guardsman had a look of terror on his face, his wide staring eyes and gaping mouth looking to the sky for comfort that would never come. The fairies approached Maleficent cautiously, their footsteps grating on the stone, alerting her to their presence. She turned to face them slowly.


	7. Preparing for war

Maleficent turned slowly to the three fairies and dropped the helmet to the floor, watching as it clattered across the stones and came to rest in a shallow pool of blood. She met the accusatory stares of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Fauna noticed the ashen look on Maleficent's face, while Merryweather was more concerned with the blood on Maleficent's sleeve.

"How could you?" spat Flora. "After everything Stefan did for you!" Maleficent looked down and opened her hands, dried blood visible on the palms.

"Flora – wait..." said Fauna, resting her hand on her friend's arm. "I don't think it was her." The three fairies looked at Maleficent, who shook her head.

"Come with me," she whispered. She led the way through the piles of bodies to a small building, a temporary food storage area. A soldier was sitting cross-legged on the floor and drinking from a water pouch. He stood and saluted the three fairies.

"Captain Chevalier at your service, your excellencies." The captain seemed unharmed, which struck Flora as suspicious given the state of his comrades.

"What happened here?" demanded Merryweather.

"We were locking down the encampment last night, when I heard screaming from the southern gate. When I arrived, the guards at the gate had been torn apart, goblins feasting on their flesh. They saw me and attacked – I remember something hitting my head, then everything went black. When I awoke, I was laying in this storeroom with two corporals at the door dying from their wounds. Paul was still able to speak and explained that they'd pulled me to safety as the goblins destroyed the rest of the camp. We," he gestured to Maleficent, "moved their bodies out of here about half an hour ago." The three fairies looked at Maleficent and she nodded.

"I was checking for survivors when you arrived. I've found no others so far - I healed the captain's injuries so that he could help me."

"Can you walk?" Flora asked Chevalier.

"Yes, other than a lousy headache, I'm fine." He stood and crossed over to the fairies. "As a soldier, I should report straight back to the king. Are you ladies returning to the castle?"

"Yes. There's nothing more we can do here," replied Merryweather.

"I beg to differ," interrupted Maleficent. She stepped outside, followed by the others. She raised both arms, a strong cyclone instantaneously erupting around her. The bodies of the soldiers were caught up and moved into the storehouse, which locked as the last body passed through the door. Maleficent killed the cyclone, then waved a hand to lock the door and prevent any entry to the building. "In case they return to finish their meal." The fairies shuddered while Chevalier reached for a sword and shield.

"Just in case," he said, shrugging. He led the way through the courtyard, accompanied by Flora and Merryweather. Fauna lagged behind with Maleficent, who was in the middle of a cleansing spell to rid the blood from her hands and clothing.

"Are you all right?"

"Not yet. Make sure he gets back to Stefan alive." She turned to take a different path down the mountain, leading away from Stefan's castle.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I can't stay here and I'm not welcome at court."

"Stefan asked us to bring you back."

"I bet he did."

"He was concerned about you." As Maleficent laughed, Fauna felt compelled to add, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, it is. I just don't think I want to go back there. I'll be happier elsewhere."

"No you wouldn't be." Fauna reached out a hand to Maleficent. "Come on – come back with us." Maleficent nodded briefly and walked past Fauna to catch up with the others, ignoring the fairy's gesture.

"It was foolish of the king to send such a small battalion."

"The captain was very lucky you found him."

"Yes. I hadn't realised until he said his last name to you who he was though."

"Who is he?"

"The soldier who spared my life and carried me back to the castle." She smiled a little.

"He's old for a captain."

"Claude says he was injured some years ago and that stopped him being promoted further."

"He told you his first name then?"

"Yes, he was very weak when I found him, could barely talk."

"And you healed him. On impulse."

"I needed to find out what had happened. Thankfully, Claude was very helpful and could give me the full story."

"He seems nice."

"Well he'd have to be to consider giving me a second chance," muttered Maleficent under her breath.

"And not really that old."

"No, not rea..." Maleficent stopped in her tracks and turned to face a grinning Fauna. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. I just think it's an interesting coincidence – he spares your life, you save his..."

"I am not having this conversation!"

"You have considered it then?" Maleficent scowled at Fauna and continued towards the castle at a faster pace, unfortunately catching up with Claude Chevalier and the other two fairies in the process.

"My thanks again, Excellency, for helping me," said Claude, "And for what you did for my men."

"I think anyone would have done the same." Maleficent tried to increase the distance between them, Fauna's accusatory tone ringing in her ears. To her horror, Flora and Merryweather dropped behind (it should be noted that Fauna was signalling frantically that they should do so). She searched for something innocent to say in order that she may not appear rude. "Thank you again for not killing me." _I can't believe I just said that._

"I couldn't with all honesty carry out that order Excellency, you know that."

"Whyever not?" _Stop talking!_

"I'm not in the habit of killing women I don't have to."

"What about women you do?"

"I try to make it as quick and painless as possible. And I wouldn't agree to kill them in the middle of a dirt track." They continued onwards for a short distance without talking, and Maleficent let her mind drift back over the last few months. She was walking back to a castle where, surely, Stefan would have calmed down enough to accept her version of events by now, and where hopefully she could give some advice on how to proceed with this goblin problem. She... _What was that? _Something green was rustling through the undergrowth, just out of the corner of her eye. She glanced backwards – the three fairies were gossiping quietly. Taking a step forward and dismissing the flash for now, Maleficent was about to go back to her train of thought when she tripped over something. She stumbled forward and Claude – _no, Captain Chevalier_ – reached out to stop her falling over. Maleficent smiled her thanks and tried to hide her embarrassment, but couldn't help noticing that Fauna looked very pleased with herself. _If that was anything to do with you..._

"Are you..." started Claude.

"Yes fine," snapped Maleficent. "Just a silly stumble – that's all. Must have been a tree-root or something."

"Does your ankle hurt?"

"No." _What does he think I am? Some sort of ridiculous nymphette that cannot proceed without a noble knight on a white steed? Does he honestly believe I'd do something as ridiculous as injure my ankle? _"My thanks. Again."

"I wouldn't want you harmed in any way."

"Really?" As soon as the word was out of her mouth, Maleficent groaned inwardly. Chevalier and Maleficent exchanged slightly embarrassed looks. "I think you can let go of my arm now."

"And your waist?"

"If you don't mind." The captain did so and Maleficent fancied he did so with a faint look of regret in his eyes, enough to pique her curiosity at least. She turned to face Fauna and glared at her, not appreciating the crude attempt to set her up at all, then looked back at the road ahead. "Onwards."

A little later, back at the castle, Stefan and Charlotte listened in horror as Captain Chevalier and Maleficent recanted their reports of what had occurred at the Forbidden Mountains. When they had finished, Maleficent stepped forward to the king.

"Your majesty, allow me to return to the mountains. The goblins obeyed my commands when I was in power there – they will follow me again."

"No. You especially are not to return. How could I ever trust you? You could incite them to riot and lead them here yourself," Stefan turned from her and held his head in one hand. "How am I ever supposed to trust you again?"

"If I was planning to deceive you, perhaps I would have returned here tonight. But you must believe me that I would not have taken the trouble to protect the bodies of your soldiers nor would I be offering to return to the mountains alone. If they have truly turned away from all reason, the risk I am taking will be for nothing. They will kill me on sight."

"Then you must have an escort," said Charlotte. "How many men would you need?"

"None – if I go with soldiers they will interpret my arrival as an attack."

"You are not going alone!" reinforced Charlotte.

"You are not going at all!" shouted Stefan. "I will not have you at the head of any army – least of all my own. My army will march on the mountains tomorrow."

"No – that's a terrible idea."

"What help can you be without a staff?" asked Stefan harshly.

"I – don't know. But I have a better chance than any of you."

"I understand why you walked away tonight and I must reinforce that I am pleased you returned – but can't you see why I simply cannot let you go back there knowing full well your minions still live there and knowing what they did to my men?"

"I should leave you to your fate Stefan. But to prove I am loyal to you, I will remain at your castle until you call for my help. I pray you come to your senses before too many of your forces are killed." With that, she swept out of the grand hall, her footsteps echoing as they faded down the dark passageway. Chevalier followed her and caught up on the steps outside the main keep.

"He will call for you," he said.

"Who on Earth do you think you are to offer me your sympathy or support?" snapped Maleficent. "How dare you?"

"I – I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some reassurance..."

"No." She looked down and for a fleeting moment thought about apologising for her earlier rudeness, then dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come.

"Where are your rooms?"

"In the gatehouse," answered Maleficent, more softly than before.

"I shall escort you."

"I assure you, I will be perfectly safe."

"It is on the way to the barracks." Other than asking Chevalier to walk the opposite way around the outer wall, Maleficent didn't see how she could avoid walking with Chevalier. "Besides, you might trip again." A more cowardly man would have run at the look Maleficent shot at him, but Chevalier stood firm and offered Maleficent his arm.

"Just try to keep up," snapped Maleficent, striding off ahead and smirking to herself at the difficulty the captain was having in doing just that. When they reached the gatehouse, they found a squad of guards keeping the peace at the door – one of them handed Maleficent the key to her rooms.

"Why the guards?" asked Chevalier quietly.

"Nothing – it was nothing." Before she could stop them however, some of the soldiers had filled in the details of the fire and the attack to Chevalier.

"To think you refused an escort."

"It's nothing – just some stupid peasants. Good night." She turned to go, but Chevalier caught her hand in his.

"Good night," he replied, half-bowing and releasing her hand as he spoke. Maleficent gave a snort and headed into the gatehouse, locking the door firmly behind her. Only then did she permit herself the smallest of grins before shaking her head.

"Ridiculous – it's Fauna's fault, filling my head with romantic rubbish." Feeling much more like her old self, she headed upstairs to bed without a second thought about Claude.

Back in the castle, Stefan finished his note to the generals of his army and handed it to a waiting page. The servant took the message to the barracks without a further word and left Stefan alone in the library. He removed his crown and picked at an imaginary spot of dirt on the gold. He hadn't wanted this – he hadn't wanted to have to consider Maleficent's offer of help. He'd never led a campaign, never experienced a war as the leader, only ever as an officer at the back, out of harm's way as a young man. He crossed to another desk and wrote a hurried note to Hubert. He rang the bell – another page arrived.

"Ride like the wind and get that message to King Hubert by tomorrow evening."

"Yes, sire."

Stefan had decided to postpone the inevitable for another three days until Hubert's forces joined him, as they knew he would. Part of him hoped that Maleficent would prove herself as a valued ally in that time, while the rest hoped she'd take the hint and leave him and his family well alone. Hoping the morning would not bring further news from the Forbidden Mountains, he went to bed.


	8. The army marches out

The page had raced his poor horse until the animal's heart had burst, the message arriving in Hubert's court less than a day after Stefan had placed his seal upon the parchment. Hubert's response had been just as dramatically rapid – his troops assembled and marching out by nightfall, torchbearers leading the way that the army could continue on its way unimpeded by the dark. By the evening of the third day, Hubert's soldiers were billeted with Stefan's and Hubert himself was drinking a fine wine with Charlotte and Stefan, each trying to postpone the moment at which one of them was going to have to bring up the subject of the next day and the attack on the Forbidden Mountains.

Their reunion was rudely interrupted by the arrival of Maleficent, who had spent her afternoon watching the soldiers amassing in the courtyard and trying to calculate their chances of success – slim, at best, by her reckoning – without making it too obvious to any of the three fairies that she was paying particular attention to the archer division that just happened to be under the command of Captain Chevalier. Having decided that Hubert, being the more experienced soldier, would be more likely to listen to reason and accept her help with the assault on her former home, she was determined to talk to him.

"Your Majesties," said Maleficent entering the room, her long cloak sweeping behind her, ending the sentence with a low bow. She tried to ignore the three fairies fluttering in worriedly behind her, Flora wringing her hands together as she mumbled some kind of apology to Stefan for not keeping Maleficent out of the way.

"Yes, Excellency?" replied Stefan politely. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was hoping I may be granted an audience with King Hubert," she gave another majestic bow to Hubert, dropping her eyes in exaggerated deference.

"I don't see why not – after the meeting has adjourned," replied Hubert. "For now, I am sure that you can appreciate that this discussion is private and, in turn, we would appreciate your immediate departure." Maleficent nodded her acquiescence, scowling at the dismissal only after she'd left the room, sitting uncomfortably on a low balcony to wait.

"He agreed to see you at least," said Fauna. Maleficent grunted in response.

"I don't understand why you're so desperate to help," Merryweather added, curiosity getting the better of her – she'd have normally left Maleficent to sulk a little longer.

"I just think I'm better suited to attacking a host of magical creatures than Stefan's army," Maleficent answered quietly.

"What about your minions? You're happy to kill them now?"

"Not quite. But you cannot begin to imagine how long it took to tame them, how much their compliance depended on my constant magical control. I know what they'll be like when the army gets there – the same vicious, cruel creatures I encountered when I first went to the mountains."

"I would have thought you'd have had some affection for them."

"I have affection for nothing." Maleficent glared out of the window, tired of Merryweather's goading.

"Well, we know that's a lie." Delighted she was having an effect, Merryweather had decided Maleficent was due some time on the receiving end of mild bullying for a while.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I notice you've taken a lot of interest in the army during the last few days?"

"Don't be ridiculous." So _he_ would be joining the attack on the mountains – she wasn't surprised that Chevalier would be there, given he was one of the older captains and as result had a steady head in the heat of battle. Besides, he'd already seen what the beasts could be like at first hand. She recalled looking out at the mounted archers division earlier that day in a rare moment of peace - Chevalier was already on horseback, his armour shining in the midday sun. Maleficent had allowed herself to drink in his appearance – he was the only person she could remember protecting her in many years and felt a great deal of gratitude towards him. She tried to convince herself that he was not as handsome as she viewed him to be, but failed. Glancing casually in his direction again, she had permitted her gaze linger on the dark hair and short beard. Perhaps he would be dead by this time tomorrow, never knowing how he had touched her life. She tapped her hand irritably on the stone parapet and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Something on your mind?" asked Flora, bringing Maleficent back to the present.

"He's not going to win this fight. You know that as well as I do. If this attack had been my idea and Stefan's troops died in vain, he would have my head hanging above that gate," Maleficent waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the southern gatehouse. "Why won't he accept that he needs my help?"

"You really have to ask?"

"No, not really." She looked down and, not for the first time, wondered what the point of her survival had been. "I'm tired of being surplus to requirements."

"You'll never be that," comforted Fauna.

"This isn't who I am," said Maleficent. "I'm not this weak." She stood and turned to leave. "I'll be in my quarters – please alert me when Hubert can see me."

"Why should we be your messengers?" demanded Merryweather.

"Because that is what I require you to be." Maleficent swept away down the corridor, cloak masking her movement as she stormed back to the gatehouse, the better to clear her head in private.

"If she thinks for one minute..."

"Merryweather, we don't need her to be our enemy," chided Flora.

"I, for one, am not running around after her." Flora and Fauna nodded their agreement. They waited for a while longer until King Hubert emerged from the private chambers with King Stefan and Queen Charlotte.

"Where is she then?" boomed Hubert.

"She was tired of waiting and went back to the gatehouse, sire," replied Merryweather curtly.

"I have to disapprove of the way you allow her to roam the castle, Stefan."

"Actually, she's not allowed to roam the castle. She shouldn't have been in the keep at all," Stefan finished, with a quick glare at the three fairies.

"Please go and tell her that if she wishes to meet with me, she shall have to make her way to the Great Hall within the next half an hour – after that, I shall be unavailable." The three fairies curtseyed as Hubert was swept away to the hall with his oldest friend and his wife.

"Merryweather?"

"Yes, Fauna?"

"Do you want to be the one to run after Maleficent and give her the message, or shall I?" Fauna's question reminded Merryweather of her earlier outburst and the youngest fairy scowled. Cursing all the way, Merryweather flew off at top speed to the gatehouse.

Maleficent was glaring at the fireplace, daring the stonework to cross her. She was in the mood for some pointless violence – something that would confirm her identity. She didn't appreciate being dismissed, or ignored, or shouted at, or run through with a sword, or watched constantly day by day. Furious though she was, she was still maintaining the hope that Stefan would welcome her back to court one day, even though she would have denied this to anyone who dared question her motives. Maleficent was impatient to be back in her old position again and her thin temper was resurfacing, suggesting to her that some form of revenge was possibly in order if the two monarchs spurned her again tomorrow.

"No..." she whispered, shaking her head. "I know where that road ends." She ran a hand over the scar on her chest, remembering the pain and also how she'd been cared for in the aftermath. "Who am I?" Maleficent fought back tears that threatened to destroy the image she'd been painstakingly recreating for weeks now as a knock on the door announced the arrival of an irate and out-of-breath Merryweather. "It's not locked," called Maleficent, sinking into the chair she was lounged in even further. Merryweather flew into the hall, looked around for a moment and entered the small living room.

"King Hubert says if you want to see him, hurry up, he's in the Great Hall and he's not waiting forever."

"Those are your words, not his, I take it?"

"The meaning's the same." Merryweather turned to go.

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"You haven't the time and I haven't the inclination."

"How do you remain so bloody enraged all the time and still remain on the side of good?" The question asked, Maleficent looked across at Merryweather and waited for the response. Merryweather considered a sarcastic reply, but then decided to give the question some consideration.

"Practise," she answered, and left. Smiling, Maleficent rose from her chair and headed to the Great Hall.

Hubert was pacing the floor, sure that he'd given more time than he had intended for Maleficent to arrive. Finally he heard light footsteps making their way across the floor to him and he turned with as much grace as his rotund frame would allow.

"Excellency." Hubert held out a hand, not really expecting Maleficent to follow convention and take it to curtsey. However she did and even risked a polite smile as she answered.

"Thank you for seeing me."

"I take it you wish to speak with me about the attack tomorrow?"

"Yes. I would like to offer my assistance."

"Stefan had refused your help?"

"He is uncomfortable with the idea of his army within my old castle and surrounded by my former minions while I am also present."

"Are you surprised?"

"No."

"Yet now you come to me and hope I will counter my ally's response to you?"

"Yes." Maleficent decided to risk all in order to secure herself a position at the battle. "I am sure he has told you what I – what we have all – been through in the last few weeks. I have changed and seek only to serve. Please, sire, I beg you for this chance to prove myself!" The word 'beg' had nearly choked her and Hubert had noticed.

"No – that is my final word on the subject. Good night." With that, the monarch left and Maleficent stood, enraged and rejected, in the Great Hall.

"To Hell with you all then!" Maleficent stormed for the exit, only to run into Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, both of whom looked concerned. With a strange clarity of observance, Maleficent noticed Aurora had been crying. All three were now staring in surprise at each other and this was the last thing Maleficent needed right now. "Your majesties," she managed, stepping out of the way.

"Excellency – you are not joining the fight tomorrow?" Aurora asked quietly.

"No. Your father refuses to allow me to march with him."

"And mine?" asked Phillip.

"Refuses to discuss the matter further." She felt her anger at the world in general subside and watched the royal couple try to digest the news that the self-proclaimed best hope for victory was unable to join their fathers on the battlefield tomorrow.

"I am sure my father knows what he is doing," said Aurora. She sniffed a little, not at all comforted by the weak hope in her statement. Without thinking, Maleficent waved her hand and created a black silk handkerchief which she handed to Aurora without a word. As Aurora dried her eyes, Phillip stared at this unexpected act of kindness. Now embarrassed, Maleficent ignored protocol and turned her back on the pair as she headed out into the night.

Passing houses and closed shops, she tried to ignore the feeling of panic encircling her chest – tomorrow the armies of the two kings would be destroyed – they were outnumbered, there was nothing she could do – she was helpless... They would be destroyed and then there would be nothing to keep the goblins in check, nothing to stop the raids on villages, the death, the end of all of this. She imagined a dark pool of blood spreading out from the mountain, engulfing all in its path. Her conscious mind captured by the image she'd seen so many times in her dreams, she rounded the corner and into a group of soldiers. The young corporal she'd walked into turned and was very probably going to swear at her were it not for the fact the first thing he'd seen as he turned was her bejewelled hand. Looking up, and then further up, the corporal realised who had bumped into him and swallowed the insult he'd been about to utter. An uncomfortable silence spread out from the pair, the corporal's friends seeming to melt into the dusk as they weighed up Maleficent's reaction to this.

"I'm so sorry," mumbled the corporal, hoping those wouldn't be his last words.

"My apologies, I walked into you. Good night, and good luck tomorrow." Maleficent walked away without a backwards glance, not seeing the corporal sag with relief as his friends rejoined him, most in a state of disbelief while one or two cracked jokes about his lucky escape. Maleficent didn't care too much – most of the group would be dead by the next night in any case and if they lived there would be perhaps five more people in the world who didn't regard her with intense fear and loathing.

She paused at the doorway of the gatehouse, her hand above the handle, and glared at an appallingly sweet, red rose that had been tied there. She untied the flower and threw it to the floor, ignoring it as she walked into the gatehouse. _Of all the ridiculous..._ Over the last two nights, there had been a rose tied to the handle awaiting her return – both flowers had been thrown to the floor and disappeared by morning. She had a fair idea of who was watching her abode, who was presenting her with the flowers. But flowers were a ridiculous gesture of attraction and she was determined that there was no way the rose was going to make its way into the house. _It could be the last one he leaves you._ Maleficent paused. She rarely considered herself attractive, preferring those who did observe her looks to think _terrifying_ or _evil _rather than _beautiful_. Besides, she was under no illusions about her appearance. However, for whatever reason, someone – very probably Chevalier – had decided that it was worth leaving her a rose, regardless of how ugly she was and how mean she could be. Before closing the door, Maleficent checked for anyone watching, and retrieved the rose silently. Despite her care, in the darkness of the night, Chevalier smiled before heading back to barracks.

In the early morning light from her perch on the gatehouse parapet, Maleficent watched as the archers assembled with the rest of the army in the courtyard of Stefan's castle. She tried not to look for Chevalier, knowing that Fauna would notice if she spent too long staring in any one direction. Fauna and Flora were standing either side of her on the battlements, looking down at the army inside the castle, while Merryweather stood behind them and looked out towards the Forbidden Mountains. Maleficent scanned the army again, found Chevalier and quickly looked elsewhere.

"I should be helping," said Maleficent to the world in general. "Why won't they let me help?"

"Because they hate you. You are the sole reason King Stefan lost his daughter for sixteen years and he's never been able to trust you," replied Merryweather from behind them. Maleficent raised a hand over her shoulder and fired a small lightning bolt at Merryweather, who shouted in protest. Flora saw Maleficent give a quick smile, before swiftly regaining her composure.

"Was that completely necessary?" chided Flora. Maleficent lowered her eyes at Flora then threw up her hands in supplication.

"Please forgive me, I forgot my place. Not that I have one of course. I do hope I did not offend you, Lady Merryweather," Maleficent gave a low, dramatic curtsey to Merryweather. Flora and Fauna hid amused grins to avoid upsetting Merryweather – even bent double, Maleficent was still taller than them all and to see her paying homage to Merryweather was amusing. Maleficent played to her audience and kneeled down, crossing both hands across her heart and tilting her head to the side. "I do hope I have not destroyed our last chance of ever becoming friends."

"There was never a chance we would get along," snapped Merryweather, turning away and storming off into the tower. Maleficent laughed and stood up, brushing some dust from the front of her red robe. She looked at the other two fairies.

"Oh, and now I'm hurt," she whined, pouting slightly to make the pair laugh.

"That was mean," said Fauna, stifling a giggle.

"I know." Maleficent gave a fabulous smile and leaned casually against the parapet, feeling brighter than she had in days.

"Are you going to make it up with Merryweather?" asked Flora.

"Maybe. I'll let her rant for a good while first though."

"Why?"

"She does so enjoy it..."

"It's such a shame you two cannot get along," said Fauna, just a hint of sadness in her voice.

"On the contrary, I'm very fond of Merryweather." Fauna and Flora exchanged looks of sheer disbelief. "I'm just not entirely sure why," finished Maleficent, heading off to find the aforementioned diminutive, ranting, fairy.

"Do you think we'll ever understand her?" asked Fauna.

"Not a chance," replied Flora.

An hour later, Merryweather appeased and the four fairies vaguely on speaking terms once more, the army assembled in formation in front of the South Gate, ready to march on the mountains. The three good fairies huddled to the left of the gate out of the way. Maleficent stood, hands on hips, in the centre of the gateway. Stefan rode up to her, dressed in full armour with a sword at his side. He pulled off his helmet and looked down.

"You can't possibly be thinking of going. You've known Aurora a matter of weeks and now you're going to throw away your life," said Maleficent. "At least let me go with you – I could help you!"

"Get out of my way," said Stefan, unable to back down in front of his troops, but impressed with her persistence.

"And your men – do they realise they're riding to certain death?" asked Maleficent, a little too loudly in order that as many soldiers as possible would hear her. She realised she'd made a mistake when Stefan drew his sword.

"Out of the way," he edged the horse closer to Maleficent, bringing the point of his sword close to her eye level. She didn't flinch.

"I don't want them to rebel Stefan – I just want them to insist I come with you."

"Why?"

"Because these men do not deserve to die just because you are too proud to ask for my help." Maleficent tentatively raised her hand and pushed the sword away from her face. She looked up at Stefan. "For the last time, let me come with you." Stefan sheathed his sword and beckoned for Maleficent to come closer to his horse.

"If you ever try to upstage me in front of my men again" he hissed into her ear, "I will personally ensure you never see daylight again."

"How, exactly?" she hissed back. "I can follow the army – they need never know you agreed."

"No. I will show you the strength of this army and, believe me, if I find any evidence that you caused the goblin uprising on the Forbidden Mountains, I will have you killed." He sat up straighter on his horse. "I am sure that I will not find any such thing, however," he finished with a nod, putting on his helmet and reining the horse around quickly, forcing Maleficent to the right of the gateway. Stefan drew his sword and raised it above his head. The army saluted in unison and followed Stefan. Maleficent watched them pass her at high speed, finding it difficult to stay out of the way. She edged back and headed into the castle. Once inside, she ran at top speed to the top of the South Gate, fighting tears of frustration. She'd tried to be an ally – hadn't she? She'd obeyed every instruction. Well, most of them. She hit the stonework petulantly.

"And what did that stone ever do to you?" asked a female voice from behind her. She turned to find Charlotte watching her and dropped to a curtsey.

"Your majesty."

"I understand your need to ride out to war."

"I tried to be your ally. I wanted to help you."

"I know."

"I don't think I can follow the king's orders any longer. Too many lives would be lost if I were to do so."

"Including the life of a captain you took pains to ignore earlier," said Charlotte. "I saw you in the courtyard, watching the mounted archers and trying not to be seen. He seems to have made quite an impression on you."

"The captain is intriguing, but I'm afraid you should not listen to the gossip of three old crones your majesty," laughed Maleficent. "I may have changed – a little – but I think falling in love would be taking things a little too far, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. But then I did not mention falling in love."

"I simply wanted to point out how ridiculous the notion was."

"May I ask why you felt you needed to?" Charlotte looked sideways at Maleficent and smiled. Maleficent leaned her elbows on the parapet and rested her forehead in her palms.

"You are incorrigible! I have talked to the captain and find him interesting. That is all. As Stefan has marched the poor boy out at the head of his unit, that is all I am ever likely to think of the captain." Maleficent sighed. "I cannot believe we are discussing this."

"What would you rather discuss? Our plan to attack the mountains?"

"Yes. Is there no way I can help you?"

"I did try to convince Stefan - as did Aurora - that you would be more use to him on the battlefield than watching from a tower, but he could not be shifted." She walked forward and rested her arms on the battlement. "The armies will be unable to move as quickly as a single rider as of course they will be on foot and will need to rest in order they do not arrive fatigued. So realistically, it will be late evening before they reach the mountains. Which are, by the way, only two hours' ride from here on a fast horse."

"So one could, in theory, ride out to meet the army and not be detected due to the cover of night?"

"In theory, yes."

"Would such a person be able to find a horse – after all, your entire army just left on what appeared to be all of your horses?"

"Prince Phillip's horse Samson will be saddled at six o' clock tonight when the prince decides to take a ride out to the forest. The groom will leave the stables at quarter past the hour, but the prince will not arrive until secen. It would be a shame if the horse were to go missing in that time."

"Indeed. A dreadful shame."

"Make sure my husband comes home in one piece," said Charlotte, touching Maleficent's arm lightly. The fairy nodded and Charlotte left quickly. Maleficent scanned the top of the tower and saw three pinpricks of light trying to hide behind a stone. She marched over and the pinpricks swirled outwards into the three good fairies.

"We followed the queen," said Fauna by way of explanation.

"You heard everything?" asked Maleficent.

"Yes."

"Old crones?" asked Flora.

"An accurate choice of words I thought," said Maleficent. "Do you propose to keep me here and obey Stefan? If so, you have very little time to alert the guards."

"No. We are going to help you steal Phillip's horse and guide you out of the castle," said Flora.

"And we're coming with you to the mountains," added Merryweather.


	9. It begins

"What time is it?" asked Merryweather.

"Just gone six," replied Fauna. The four fairies were hidden in trees, Maleficent perched on Samson and the others on the horse's head, having transformed into their smaller selves.

"How much longer?" asked Merryweather. Lunch had occurred hours ago and the combined forces of Stefan and Hubert's armies should have passed in front of them some time ago. "They're late."

"We know," said Flora through her teeth. "That's why you need to show some patience!" An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Remind me again why I let you come with me?" said Maleficent. "I'm sure I must have had a good reason, though I cannot think of it at present."

"You didn't have a choice," said Fauna.

"Ah, that explains it." Maleficent gathered up the reins and dismounted, walking around the trees to bring some life back to her legs. She shook out her arms and sprang back onto the horse, just as Fauna rose up and pointed at the road below.

"There they are!" shrieked Fauna. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for them to pass and follow at a reasonable distance, hoping it is dark enough to conceal our presence by the time the trees give out" replied Maleficent.

"We have to wait even longer?" whined Merryweather.

"Yes!" snapped the other three in unison.

Claude Chevalier led his archers forward, following in the trail beaten out by the kings and their knights. To their left was a patch of forest, shrouded in darkness in the early evening light. Claude was sure he'd seen some kind of movement, but dismissed the flicker of cloth he'd seen as a peasant out to collect firewood. When he saw a horse being ridden through the trees and keeping pace with the army he changed his mind and kicked his horse into a canter. Claude had been unable to see the rider, but was sure that this strange occurrence was connected with their attack. He caught up with the kings easily and saluted.

"Yes captain?" asked Hubert.

"I have seen some movement in the trees that I believe warrants investigating. Permission to go and investigate?"

"Of course captain."

"Thank you sire." Claude pulled his horse around before the king could suggest taking reinforcements with him and cantered back down the ranks before doubling back towards the forest. With any luck, he should be behind the unknown rider and would catch him unawares.

"Slow down!" said Merryweather, trying to keep her balance.

"Do you want to keep them in sight or not?" replied Maleficent, balancing with some difficulty on the stirrups.

"When are we going to stop?" asked Flora, her eyes shut tight against the sight of trees whipping passed the horse.

"Soon. The forest ends by a bridge – I won't be able to go forward without being spotted by the army," Maleficent gasped, the effort of forcing Samson at high speed through trees beginning to tell. Samson was also quite aware of who was riding him and kept trying to buck Maleficent off, adding to her discomfort. She reined in Samson as the trees thinned and sat back in the saddle. Leaning forward in the saddle, Maleficent caught her breath and looked forward as the army marched on.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Flora.

"Yes," said Maleficent, sighing impatiently. "What use do you think you are going to be today? Have you ever fought in a war? Ever killed anything?"

"Merryweather killed your crow," said Fauna.

"I know. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't keep bringing that up." Maleficent stretched her arms above her head and leaned back in the saddle, cracking her back. "There are certainly a lot of soldiers."

"What did you expect?"

"Not that many. Why, if Stefan had that many troops at his disposal, did he never attack the mountains during the last sixteen years?"

"He didn't want to sacrifice his army on a pointless quest to kill you. He considered attacking you, but the mountains were never taken by enemies while you sat in power there," said Flora. "You were too strong - as you have said, he is still outnumbered."

"Fair enough." Maleficent leaned forward on the horse again, resting her head against Samson's mane. The fairies were disturbed by the sound of an approaching horse. Maleficent reeled the horse around to face the noise and raised her hand above her head, charging a spell while Flora, Fauna and Merryweather drew their wands. A white stallion drew up in front of them and the soldier removed his helmet.

"Oh, it's you your excellencies," said Chevalier. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Following the army in order to help King Stefan. How did you see us?" asked Merryweather.

"I saw a horse running through the trees."

"I told you we'd be seen," snapped Flora. "The way you ride..."

"Quiet!" warned Maleficent. "Are you going to report what you've seen?" She relaxed her arm and urged Samson on until the horses were parallel.

"I should – you are disobeying the king's orders."

"Really? I didn't realise he'd banned me from going for a ride," laughed Maleficent.

"I think you know what I mean. I should report back."

"Then we have no choice but to take you prisoner." Maleficent lowered her eyelids at Chevalier, who reached out a hand . "Give me your sword?" she asked quietly, slipping her hand into his.

"I can't do that." Their eyes locked for a moment and Maleficent chanced a smile.

"Give me your sword. Do I need to cast a spell on you or will you come with us quietly?" asked Maleficent, nudging Samson to side-step him closer to Chevalier's horse.

"I'll come quietly. But what about the kings? They will be suspicious if I do not return."

"A pity. You could compromise our mission if you do report back."

"I could say that you were simply a woodsman out hunting."

"You could. That would be very... useful." She released his hand reluctantly. "I will say I controlled your mind and forced you to lie if Stefan works out the truth and tries to blame you."

"You would do that?" asked Chevalier.

"Of course – you saved my life, I have to save yours to make it even."

"Good luck, your excellencies."

"And you, my brave captain," replied Maleficent, watching as Chevalier rode away. Maleficent was not given to romantic tendencies, but she did appreciate the way the fairies did not force her to speak as she watched the captain ride away and simply smiled when she saw Fauna and Flora grin at each other.

"That was stomach-churning," said Merryweather, breaking the silence. "How long have you fancied that archer?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Maleficent, aghast.

"My brave captain..." mocked Merryweather.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're taking about. The army is moving around that hill – quickly, we need to catch up." Maleficent spurred on Samson and was quickly some distance from the three fairies.

"Did you know she liked the captain?" Merryweather asked Flora.

"Yes," replied Flora. "Fauna?"

"I had some idea. I had seen the way she looked at him. And how she kept avoiding him in particular while watching the army over the last few days. And she did tell me they'd spoken several times and she finds him interesting."

"We'd better catch up," said Flora, flying off after Maleficent. Fauna and Merryweather followed.

"It's just so wrong..." muttered Merryweather. "What a horrible thought – Maleficent in love!"

Stefan and Hubert ordered their knights to lead the rest of the army up the treacherous mountain road to the Forbidden Mountains and Maleficent's old castle. In some parts, the road narrowed to allow no more than two horses abreast and it was slow progress up the mountains. Stefan heard Chevalier's report and dismissed the captain to lead the archers up the mountain pass. Hubert looked back at the infantry, slowly trooping up the mountainside.

"Stefan, we have not got enough time to attack before nightfall. We should make camp and prepare to attack in the morning," said the king, pulling his horse up.

"There's nowhere to make camp – that's why Maleficent could always defend this place so well. I was looking through my father's war records. Maleficent held her castle for three months against Carlos' troops until father's forces were strong enough to clear the invader's army. With nowhere to camp, Carlos was forced to descend the mountain every night and climb it every morning."

"So we have to press on?"

"I'm afraid so. Hubert?"

"Yes?"

"Should I have accepted Maleficent's help?"

"Yes."

"I knew you'd say that." Stefan looked up at the hulking mass of the mountain ridges above him. In less than ten minutes, they would be at the castle. He realised his tactical error, but could not lose face and pull his army back now. Riding forward, Stefan led his knights onward. Hubert rode to the back of the column, urging the army on to support his ally.

As dusk gave way to night, the assembled army tried to squeeze into the remaining space that would have formed the old courtyard. Unable to fit inside the castle, the bulk of the infantry were left outside with the mounted archers. The knights and foot archers tried to find strategic positions within the ruins to set up. Stefan ordered torches lit around the courtyard and gradually the battlefield became brighter as more and more torches were set up.

"Dismount – send the horses to the back and draw your swords. Archers to the higher ground. Knights and infantry search the buildings for any goblins," shouted Stefan. His generals and captains relayed his orders as quickly as possible.

Maleficent urged Samson up the mountain, the three fairies now clinging onto his mane and listening carefully for any sound of battle.

"This is not how the attack was supposed to proceed. They should have come with more men and a stronger battle plan! They should have come earlier in the day," said Maleficent.

"What do we do?" asked Flora.

"I have no idea – I've never attacked this place. I know what won't work – attacking by night. And I could really do with a staff."

Up in the castle, Stefan and Hubert pulled up a trapdoor and signalled to their guards to check out the passageway below. The passage led into a storage pit, the cavernous walls forming an almost perfect sphere with no other doorways. They headed back to the surface and locked the trapdoor behind them.

On the broken walls, archers took up positions where they could snipe at any non-human movement. As Hubert and Stefan checked the trapdoor a final time, a scream echoed across from the far side of the castle. Twenty archers were thrown from a wall, falling beneath a horde of goblins. The battle had started.


	10. The battlefield

Stefan hacked at the goblins in front of him with his sword, blind to everything but his own desperate struggle for life. He remembered seeing Hubert shouting instructions at the generals earlier before being swallowed up in a black and brown mass of goblins. Occasionally an arrow would rip in front of his face from either allied or enemy bow. For now there was only the fight, a particularly large goblin in front of him waving an axe at his head. Stefan ducked the axe and pushed his sword through the creature's chest, shouting in disgust as the black blood spurted over his face, blinding him for a moment. As he cleared his face, he saw a shadow running to his right side and tried to block it with his sword. He had not moved quickly enough however and the goblin's lance caught Stefan in the right thigh, bringing him screaming to the ground. The pain forced his surroundings into slow motion. Everywhere he looked, someone was dying – a goblin here, an ally there. He looked at the goblin who had skewered his leg and slashed out with his sword, cutting off the squealing animal's head and buying himself some more time. Pulling the lance from the thigh muscle, Stefan tried to stand but found himself unable to move. A group of goblins saw his plight and headed towards him, various weapons of carnage drawn in readiness for the attack. Stefan held his sword firm, checking behind him for any danger from that quarter and wondering vaguely what had happened to his shield. There were six goblins, armed to the teeth. One of the goblins started swinging a chain around its head, grinning at Stefan. The king prepared himself for the worst.

Hubert looked over to his knights, each of them slashing at the sea of goblins in front of them with deadly efficiency. Stefan's troops were green, with little battle experience. Hubert's on the other hand had recently returned from another campaign against a neighbour who had refused to recognise the legitimacy of Hubert's border. His seasoned troops made short work of the goblins in front of them, but the sheer numbers meant that they were offering little support at present to Stefan and his soldiers, who were pinned in the centre of the courtyard. He signalled to his left and called over a general.

"Order ten men to ride along the top of this wall," he ordered, pointing to the reasonably level wall he was standing next to. "Kill all the enemies' archers before they kill our allies. Ride quickly and kill them before they notice you." The general saluted in response as Hubert ran towards a group of Stefan's archers. "Over here!" he ordered. "Onto the wall – that group on the ground blocking my knights – as many rounds as you can spare. Clear a passage for the knights to ride through!" Unlike Stefan's knights, Hubert's were still mounted, giving them a slight advantage over the goblins but making them an easier target for the goblin archers. Hubert tried to rally his forces and watched as ten of his knights rode out along the castle walls, cutting down goblin archers as they rode by. The goblin archers were so intent on firing at the humans below them, they had not looked sideways or upwards for danger and made easy prey for the knights. Finally, with the archers defeated, Hubert could concentrate on the battle on the ground – a battle Stefan appeared to be losing. Hubert could not see his ally anywhere. To his delight, Hubert saw his knights punching through the goblin defences and cutting down a group of goblin lances. At last the battle was turning.

Stefan looked up through bloodied eyes, his sword broken, twelve dead goblins at his feet. Another two goblins were advancing on him, but he had no strength left to react. He watched as they got closer, axes raised for the final attack. Four white horse legs appeared in front of Stefan and he saw the goblins back off hurriedly. He heard a woman's voice trying to shout above the chaos and realised Maleficent had arrived. The goblins around him backed away, forming a large circle around the horse. Maleficent dismounted and crouched down next to Stefan.

"What took you so long?" asked Stefan, trying to smile. Maleficent helped him to his feet and onto Samson.

"They'll recover from my entrance in a moment – get to the back of the line and out of harm's way. You three – protect the king and then find me something I can use as a staff." The three fairies nodded and started to lead Samson away.

"You're fighting unarmed?" asked Stefan.

"I hope not," answered Maleficent, turning to face the majority of the goblins. "Now, which one of you is going to tell me what is going on here?" She scanned the faces of the goblins around her, waiting for an intelligent response. She heard a lot of grunts and other animal noises, but no voices. They've forgotten how to talk, she thought. My power has failed here already. "Anyone?" she pleaded. A few goblins sensed her uncertainty and made a brave dash forward – they were quickly repelled with a wave of Maleficent's hand, but she knew without a staff there would be a limit to the number of goblins she could dispose of before her magic failed. Uncontrolled hand magic took more concentration than shooting lightning from a staff and part of her was aware that the goblins knew this. The circle around her tightened. "Wonderful," muttered Maleficent, forming her hands into a prayer position and drawing them apart slowly, creating an orb of lightning. She threw the orb at the nearest group of goblins as another group tried to advance from behind her. This group was brushed aside by a wave of her hand, but the goblins were starting to realise their advantage and edged closer. "Help!" whispered Maleficent under her breath.

Stefan reached the back of the lines and was helped off the horse by the field medic. He saw the three fairies turn to leave.

"What does she need?"

"A staff. Any straight pole will do really, it serves simply to concentrate the spell she's thinking of at the time. Just like our wands," answered Flora. Stefan pulled a spear from a pile next to him and removed the pointed tip.

"Will this do?" he asked.

"Yes – but how are we going to charge it up ready for her to use?" asked Merryweather, turning to Flora and Fauna. The three watched the spear for a few seconds. Flora and Merryweather continued to look blankly at the spear and each other, while Fauna snatched the spear, laid her wand along the grain and whispered a spell over it. The wand sank into the spear and disappeared without a trace. Flora and Merryweather repeated the action with their wands. Once all three wands were incorporated into the spear, Flora grasped the spear in her fist and flew off to deliver it to Maleficent.

"Are you going to help in the battle?" asked Stefan, looking at Merryweather and Fauna.

"We cannot – without our wands we cannot perform any powerful magic. We're not as accomplished as Maleficent in hand magic. We're more useful here, staying out of the way and healing the wounded. Speaking of which," Fauna extended a hand over Stefan's injured leg and chanted the healing spell, the lance wound healing immediately. He stood to mount Samson and return to battle, but was stopped by Merryweather.

"Maleficent promised the queen you would return safely. She risked her life to get you out of harm's way – do not repay her by risking your life again."

"Charlotte knew of Maleficent's disobedience?"

"Yes," replied Fauna. "She told Maleficent where the horse would be."

"Why is it everyone else could see that Maleficent was changed apart from me?" asked Stefan, laying his head against Samson's flank.

"You hated her from the moment you first laid eyes on her – she only confirmed your opinion of her by cursing Aurora. I still don't trust her if that's any comfort to you," said Merryweather.

"Why not?" asked Fauna. "What does she have to do to convince you that she's on our side?"

"I'll let you know when she's done it," replied Merryweather.

Hubert watched his troops press forward and scanned the battlefield again for any sign of Stefan. His searching eyes caught a flash of light to the far side of the courtyard and he headed along the wall with some guards to investigate. He laughed with relief when he saw Maleficent fighting the goblins, but quickly realised she was outnumbered. He sent a guard back to instruct the knights to make a beeline for Maleficent and watched as the circle of goblins around her drew closer. Hubert signalled to his archers and they made their way to the walls surrounding Hubert.

"Give her some support – keep them back from her! For God's sake, don't hit Maleficent!" The archers provided some air support and the goblins' attention was slowly diverted away from Maleficent. This gave her an advantage – as did the arrival of Flora with the new staff. Maleficent tested it out by throwing out a circle of lightning around her as Flora hovered above, out of harm's way. The goblins at the front of the circle were killed instantly, those behind them pushed back. Hubert saw Maleficent shout her thanks to Flora and watched as the fairy flew back to the outskirts of the battle. Maleficent whirled around maniacally, blasting goblins from around her with deadly efficiency. Hubert stood admiring her skill for a moment, then turned his attention back to the rest of the battlefield. With any luck, this might just work, he thought. The allied archers were making definite progress in cutting down the goblins below them, while Hubert's knights were cutting through the goblin ranks at random, causing chaos. Maleficent was standing in the middle of a pile of goblin corpses and Stefan's infantry were pressing forward, trapping the goblins in the centre of the courtyard. Now if only he could find Stefan...

Stefan looked across to the battlefield at Maleficent, watching while she cut down goblin after goblin.

"She's amazing!" he said to the night in general. Merryweather raised an eyebrow.

"She's good at thinking of quick ways to kill a large number of people. In this case, goblins. I cannot be impressed by genocide."

"Nevertheless, she is a fantastic fighter. We could use her in our army," pondered Stefan.

"That's what your grandfather thought," warned Fauna. "Perhaps you should think of her as less of a weapon and more of an ally."

"Of course," said Stefan. The moon slipped out from behind a cloud and Stefan saw the battlefield in stark black and white, Maleficent's silhouette spinning madly as she fought off the goblins. He watched as the number of goblins slowly diminished and as his army closed in on those remaining who were still fighting. He turned to Fauna. "Find Hubert and tell him that I am safe – try to get him out of trouble as well."

"Of course," said Fauna, heading off as Flora arrived on the scene.

Exhausted, Maleficent looked around her at the endless hordes of goblins. She was grateful to see the archers on the old walls firing down at the circle around her. She could just make out the approaching knights who would give her some support. She fought hard, draining the last of her strength as she cleared a path to the knights. Maleficent stopped fighting as a protective circle of knights surrounded her, driving the goblins into the centre of the courtyard. One knight backed away from the others and held down a hand to her. Maleficent took the offered hand and was pulled onto the horse, the knight riding out to Stefan's hiding place. By the time the knight reached Stefan and received the king's thanks for rescuing Maleficent, she was asleep on the horse's back, the effort of fighting with the most powerful of her magic draining her. Stefan helped the knight to lift Maleficent down onto some furs and watched over her while the battle rounded up. The remaining goblins were bound into small groups of prisoners. As dawn broke, the infantry scoured the passageways and gathered up the wounded for treatment by the three good fairies, the worst cases being stabilised by the fairies for further treatment later when they had more time. Hubert marched over to Stefan and the two kings embraced, relieved to have made it through the night.

"Where is she?" asked Hubert. Stefan pointed at the ground behind him where, against all probability, Maleficent was curled up and snoring quietly. Stefan kneeled down next to her and shook her awake. Hubert kneeled to the other side of her and looked down into her eyes as they fluttered open.

"What?" she asked irritably. "Did we lose?" The kings laughed.

"No. We won. And it was thanks to you," said Stefan, helping Maleficent into a seated position.

"And you woke me up because?"

"We had to thank you for saving our lives," said Hubert. He leaned over and kissed Maleficent lightly on the forehead. As Maleficent pulled a face of false disgust, Stefan leaned over and repeated Hubert's action, drawing surprised looks from the three good fairies.

"You're forgiven," said Stefan. Maleficent nodded quickly as the kings stood. She held up both hands for help standing up and the kings took one each, pulling her up. The three turned and surveyed the carnage before them. The goblin casualties were already being stacked to be burned, the human casualties were being moved onto makeshift carts to be taken home for proper burial. Maleficent laid a hand on both of the kings' backs.

"So many dead," said Hubert sadly.

"But so many will live because of what we did today. The goblins would have started raiding local villages if you had not acted," Maleficent reassured him.

"Then we should be proud of this mess?" asked Stefan.

"No. But it was necessary." Maleficent looked out over the battlefield and the kings felt her relax her grip on their backs as the tension of the night dispersed. For a moment, they were no longer old enemies but new allies standing together in the midst of their first victory. Then they felt her tense up, before her hands flew to her mouth in horror. "No!" she whined, before running towards a group of stretchers. The three good fairies moved forward and looked to where Maleficent had headed. They watched as she took a soldier's hand in hers and started weeping. Flora and Merryweather stopped Stefan and Hubert from moving forward as Fauna turned to them to explain.

"It's Captain Chevalier. He took an arrow to his chest. Without our wands, we could not heal him fully. Maleficent more or less implied she was in love with him."

"And now he's dead?" asked Hubert. Fauna turned her head towards Maleficent and the soldier whose hand she was still holding.


	11. Happily Ever After?

Fauna turned back to the two kings and smiled.

"No – thank God – but he is very badly injured." She spoke softly, not wanting her voice to carry to Maleficent.

"Why is he so still?" asked Hubert, having noticed that the captain had not moved since Maleficent had kneeled next to him.

"We've put him and eight others into a trance to avoid them sustaining any further injury and to give them a chance to rest."

"Might I make a suggestion?" said Stefan.

"Of course."

"Tell Maleficent what you've done – quickly." They looked over to Maleficent who was waving a hand in front of Chevalier's eyes, obviously aware that there was some spell over him. Fauna scurried over to her and touched her gently on the shoulder. The two kings watched as the situation was explained to their old enemy.

"Now we just have to hope he can be healed," said Hubert.

"I'm sure she wouldn't blame us for this," replied Stefan, a little nervously.

"You did put him in the front line."

"He's head of my archer units! He'd be no use behind the rest of the army – how do you suggest he relays orders? Hand signals?" Stefan ran his hand worriedly through his hair. "It's war – people die. She knows that. Besides, he's not dead."

"Yet."

"Precisely." Stefan looked over to Maleficent and noted the temporary look of relief on her face. A group of knights started to escort the injured from the battlefield, part of the infantry following behind.

Two hours later, Hubert surveyed the garrison now encamped upon the mountain. Buildings had been cleared to keep the plateau open so that any enemy incursion would be instantly visible and torches had been lit to illuminate the area around the plateau for the same reason. Under Hubert's orders, the garrison that had been left was three times the strength of the previous guard. The goblins that had surrendered were chained together and were being frog-marched down the mountain flanked by infantry. Hubert had sent Stefan on ahead, trying to keep him as far away from Maleficent as possible in case of any recrimination. Maleficent would be accompanying him down the mountain with the last of the archers and light infantry. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather fluttered over to him.

"Shall we tell Maleficent it is time to leave sire?" asked Flora.

"I'll do it," Hubert answered. He walked over to where Maleficent was leaning against a rock, watching the sunrise. He stood beside her politely for a moment, then coughed. "Time to go home."

"I'm not sure I understand," said Maleficent. "This was my home."

"Stefan is offering a place for you at court and quarters of your own. You'll have servants and an allowance from the crown, provided of course you agree to work with the king against any future enemies."

"Servants and an allowance in return for my co-operation. I'm flattered."

"It's a good offer in the circumstances."

"Would I be free to come and go as I please with no guards following me around?"

"Yes. He trusts you completely now."

"I'll think about it."

"Come back with me tonight?"

"If I must." She turned to Hubert and followed him across the battleground. The rancid smell of burned flesh hung in the air as the two met with the three fairies. Flora mumbled a greeting while Fauna and Merryweather hung back, not knowing quite what to say. Maleficent looked at them for a moment, her face impassive. "Come on," she instructed the three fairies, "we need to get back to the castle to heal those soldiers." She strode off in front of them, leading them home.

The sick room was deathly quiet as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather inspected the beds around them. Nine men, still in their trances, stared up at the ceiling unmoving, their pained expressions frozen in time. Occasionally, they heard a muffled curse from outside the room where Maleficent was trying to separate the wands from the pike she had used as a staff. She'd restored Merryweather's wand, but was having trouble extracting the other two. Without a reliable staff of her own, Maleficent was incapable of performing a delicate spell like the healing spells needed by the soldiers. When a particularly loud outburst from Maleficent echoed around the lower castle, Merryweather went out of the sick room to help out. She watched as Maleficent tried another three spells on the staff, then became frustrated and struck the staff repeatedly against the floor.

"Will that work?" asked Merryweather.

"No, but it does make me feel better. Here's your wand," said Maleficent, tossing the wand at Merryweather who caught it mid-air. "Any ideas?"

"Try hitting it again."

"Any _intelligent_ suggestions?"

"Give the staff to Flora and Fauna. Maybe they can work out what to do."

"They've already tried twice. Oh this is hopeless!" Merryweather sat down on a step and Maleficent sat next to her. Maleficent threw the staff across the room and Flora's wand fell out of the side and clattered across the cobblestones. There was a moment's silence.

"Told you," quipped Merryweather.

Flora and Merryweather tried to revive a knight with a horrific wound to the throat. As they concentrated their power, they tried to filter out an argument between Fauna and Maleficent from outside. As the two focused their thoughts on the wound, it slowly healed and the knight regained some of his colour. After a few minutes, the knight drew a sharp breath and sat upright, choking for a moment on the stale air in his lungs. He blinked furiously and looked around him.

"What happened?" he rasped.

"You were injured – we've healed you. Report to your barracks immediately," ordered Flora. She waited for the knight to leave, then sank down to the floor and held her head in her hands, exhausted. Merryweather made it to a chair before she too collapsed, the effort of healing the knight taking its toll.

"We can't do this for all of them," said Merryweather. "We haven't the power."

"Then you save the ones who are most likely to survive. One at a time," interrupted Fauna. She twirled her wand in her fingers. "Maleficent is charging up that spear so she can use it as a staff. She expects to be ready tomorrow evening."

"Give me a moment to catch my breath," said Flora. "Then we'll start on that pike-man." Throughout the rest of the day and the following night, they healed another three soldiers before giving in to their exhaustion and catching up on some much-needed sleep.

Maleficent sat cross-legged on top of the highest flat-topped tower she could find, the spear she had used at the battle balanced in her upturned palms. She faced south, her head turned to the east, eyes closed against the rising sun. The process of charging a staff could be surrounded by weeks of cleansing rituals and summoning protective spirits to ensure the process went smoothly, but Maleficent was in a hurry and had little time for superstition. Throughout the day, she moved only slightly, turning her head such that she was always facing the sun. Her mind clear of all distractions, she absorbed the sun's energy and transferred it to the staff. By evening, the old spear shaft was glowing with power. The sun dipped below the horizon and Maleficent opened her eyes. She grasped the staff firmly and raised it above her head.

"I name you for Hippocrates the healer and Athena the warrior. Serve me well, Alekto." She stood and stretched out her cramped limbs. "Here goes," she muttered, before heading down to the remaining patients.

"How many are left?" demanded Maleficent as she walked into the sickroom. Merryweather jumped while Flora and Fauna visibly sagged with relief.

"Four. We healed three but two have died in their sleep," answered Flora. "Captain Chevalier is still alive."

"Out. I need some peace for this." The three fairies left and Maleficent stood in the middle of the four remaining soldiers. She chanted the healing spell under her breath, raising the staff over the four bodies in turn. Holding the staff over her head in both hands, she completed the spell and a pink glow enveloped the four soldiers for a moment before fading. As the soldiers began to stir, Maleficent ran from the room, bumping into Flora as she left.

"What happened?" asked Fauna.

"They're healed. It's over to you now." There were tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I will not discuss it tonight." Maleficent retreated to her room as the four soldiers came out of the sickroom.

"Did you heal us?" asked an infantryman.

"No. Maleficent did," answered Flora. "The king's orders are to report to your barracks – you will be given some leave to recover from this incident." The four soldiers started to leave, but Merryweather put up a hand to stop Chevalier.

"We need to talk..."

Maleficent brushed her hair furiously, tearing at the short locks with frustration. Exhausted by the previous days, she dropped her clothes unceremoniously around the room as she undressed and crawled under the sheets. Just as sleep started to take her, a tentative knock brought her back to consciousness.

"A moment," she called, reaching for a robe and staggering to where she'd left her staff. Using it to light some candles, she quickly pulled on the robe and opened the door a fraction.

"Could I please talk to you, excellency?" asked Chevalier. Maleficent folded her arms in response.

"You woke me up."

"My apologies. Merryweather seemed to think we had something to discuss quite urgently."

"Did she really?"

"If you prefer, I could come back in the morning. Or not at all."

"No captain, if Merryweather insists it is urgent we discuss this matter then we must put her mind at rest. Come in."

"Would it be entirely appropriate excellency?"

"Of course," she replied innocently, moving aside from the door and beckoning him inside the room. "We are, after all, only talking about your recovery. My door is always open to my patients."

"I do hope not," replied Chevalier, shutting the door behind him.

King Stefan raised his hand for silence in the throne-room.

"Honoured guests, we welcome you here in celebration of our victory. We are also here to welcome back a member of our court who has too long been an enemy of this country. A peace now exists between Maleficent, governess of the Forbidden Mountains and our own kingdom. We ask that you remember those who have paid with their lives for this peace in our time, and honour this new alliance." Stefan bowed to the assembly and smiled as his wife linked her arm in his. "Where is she?" hissed Stefan under his breath, his lips unmoving as he forced a smile. The conversation in the room started up again and the minstrels started to play.

"I've sent Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to find her," answered Charlotte quietly, casually waving to a noble.

Flora hammered on Maleficent's door.

"Get up! You're late!" she heard a brief commotion inside the room and Maleficent's head appeared around the door.

"Late for what?"

"Stefan accepting you back into court. Or had you forgotten?" Maleficent looked blank for a moment, then comprehension dawned and she grimaced.

"It was a long day yesterday. I'll be down soon."

"Let us help you dress – you'll be down quicker then," offered Fauna.

"No, my thanks but I will be fine I assure you. Really."

"Perhaps we should go," said Merryweather.

"It's no problem," said Fauna, trying to push past Maleficent.

"I will manage myself, thank-you," replied Maleficent, trying to force the door shut.

"Nonsense – you don't expect us to believe you can lace yourself into a corset do you?" said Flora, adding her weight to the door and forcing it open. "Now pick out your best dress and we'll try and make you presentable and oh-my-God who is that?" she rambled, pointing at a human-sized lump in the bed. Maleficent folded her arms in front of her stomach and sat down on the edge of the bed, cheeks burning fiercely. She was painfully aware of how little her night-dress concealed. Claude Chevalier sat up, looked at the three fairies who were now in the room and grinned.

"Oops," he chuckled. He reached over and held Maleficent's shoulders in his hands.

"You..." started Flora, but words failed her. Merryweather tried to guide her out of the room.

"You told us you'd changed! This is not acceptable behaviour!" shrieked Fauna. "How could you? And to defile the good captain in your actions – for shame woman!"

"I think I would like you to leave now," said Maleficent, her eyes closed. The three fairies left and closed the door behind them.

"Would you like me to leave?" asked Chevalier. Maleficent leaned back against him.

"Not really," she grinned. "I'll have to get ready to go and meet the king. Help me?" Chevalier sighed dramatically.

"Again? I've already dragged you half way across the kingdom and saved your life."

"And I've saved yours. Shall we say we're even?" Maleficent stood and swatted his hands off her.

"Not even close," said Chevalier, pouncing her and catching her around the waist. He tried to reach up to kiss her, but failed. "Do you have to be so tall?"

"Yes. Now help me."

"You mean you can't lace yourself into a corset?"

"No."

"Pity. I've only ever had practice taking them off."

"How much practice?"

"Please, I'm a soldier and a gentleman. I would never quote numbers." Maleficent pushed him away and sighed.

"I'd better be the last." She sat down and swept her hair into a veil.

"Of course. I knew from the moment I saw you on the road."

"Burns and all?" mocked Maleficent. Chevalier tapped her gently on the tip of her nose.

"Burns and all. Now where does this go?" he asked, holding up a brooch. Maleficent snatched it from him and grinned as he nuzzled into her neck.

Half an hour later, Maleficent swept into the throne-room and approached the dais. She stopped short and dropped a low curtsey, waiting for the inevitable hush to descend on the room. The three fairies gathered to the right of the thrones, Flora and Fauna glaring disapprovingly at Maleficent. Merryweather gave her a quick wink, which Maleficent returned. Confused, Stefan walked forward and addressed the assembly a second time.

"We greet Maleficent, honoured ally and advisor to our court." He bent over and kissed her once on each cheek before drawing his sword and tapping her lightly on each shoulder. "For your bravery in battle, we award you the Order of the Dragon, and dub you the Lady of the Mountains." Stefan held out a hand and helped Maleficent to stand amongst the applause that filled the room.

"Did you make that up?" asked Maleficent.

"No, the Order of the Dragon exists. I think it started in Wallachia. Why were you so late?"

"I overslept, my sincere apologies" answered Maleficent quickly, taking her stand to the left of the thrones. As the applause subsided, Charlotte leaned over to Maleficent.

"Was all of this worth it?" Maleficent looked around the throne-room at the nobles who had come to honour her at the celebration. As the minstrels started up, Aurora and Phillip led the dancing. The three good fairies were almost speaking to her again. Somewhere in the crowd was a captain who was going to leave the army soon, just as soon as Maleficent could explain the situation to Stefan in private.

"Worth living for?" asked Maleficent. Charlotte nodded. Maleficent smiled briefly. "Yes. Yes it was worth living for."

* * *

**C'est Finis**


End file.
